el guerrero Jinchuriki
by Kachorro
Summary: Goku y no. 18 son traicionados por sus respectivas parejas. lo cual lleva a no.18 a pedir un deseo a Shenron, mas no esperaba que este los llevaría junto a Goku, Vegeta y el Maestro Roshi a conocer cierto lugar y a cierto rubio que los vera como su bueva familia. Goku x No.18, Naruto x Bra/Ino/?/?/? cap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Kachorro: Hola amigos, yo aquí con un proyecto nuevo con parejas raras. Este será un Goku x No.18 y Naruto x Bra y no importa lo que el príncipe de los Saiyan diga.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo que no importa lo que yo diga? ¿Qué estas mal de la cabeza? Estupida Sabandija.

Kachorro: tranquilo vegeta –menciono intentando aplacar su furia el cual solo se molesta mas-

Vegeta: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? MI HIJA NO SALDRA CON ALGUNA SABANDIJA CON UN KI INFERIOR AL MIO – grito furioso mirando al autor-

Kachorro: ¿o sea que Goku si puede?

Vegeta: si me sigues molestando acabare con tu miserable existencia con un Big Bang Attack –dijo serio-

Kachorro: tranquilo, solo es un fic… esto no sucede en la vida real o en Dragon ball Z.

Vegeta: entonces, dame la vida eterna.

Kachorro: entonces vegeta dijo, continua con el fic mientras me voy a entrenar.

Vegeta: yo jamás voy a decir…. Sabes que, continua con el fic, yo debo entrenar para derrotar a Kakarotto

Kachorro: bien ahora como lo dijo mi compañero Vegeta.

Vegeta: calla adefesio –grito desde fuera de la habitación-

Kachorro: continuamos…

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece si no al todo poderoso, creador de este anime Akira Toriyama. Naruto no me pertenece si no a su todo poderoso autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota… Bra tiene la misma edad que Naruto ambos tendrán 6 años, el fic será después de haber derrotado a Kid Bu un poco después de la pelea contra Bills.

Bueno comencemos con este fic.

Era una tarde catastrófica para la pequeña isla del maestro Roshi, ya que cierta rubia y Saiyajin estaban furiosos, ambos habían dejado a Krillin casi muerto por lo que habían descubierto… encontraron a Krillin y Milk en la movida y semi desnudos en la cama que Krillin y No. 18 compartían.

Goku salio de la habitación, donde Milk y Krillin estaban impactados, se dirigió a sus hijos y le pidió a Gohan que sacara a Marron, Goten y el maestro de la isla.

Gohan noto a su padre raro pero hizo caso llevándose a los mencionados, una vez fuera

Goku apareció con la tele trasportación agarro a Krillin y lo estrello en contra una gran roca, para después ser levantado por No 18 que lo miraba de manera Inexpresiva.

- gracias 18 – menciono el cansado y adolorido Krillin-

- no me agradezcas nada – dijo la rubia mientras lo agarraba del cuello y le comenzó a dar patadas en el abdomen hasta dejarlo inconciente-

Milk no se quedo atrás, Goku la miro con odio y le dijo que no lo volvería a ver nunca, que no le diría nada a Goten por que aun era muy joven, pero Gohan sabría lo que ocurrió… ese día el Saiyan la abandono al igual que Gohan y Goten hicieron, ahora Goku vivía en otra isla donde el Maestro Roshi instalo una casa nueva que le obsequio Bulma. Gohan y Goten se mudaron con Mr. Satan y Videl, los cuales los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Han pasado exactamente 5 meses desde que los amigos de Goku supieron lo de Milk y Krillin, todos estaban tan decepcionados de esos dos, incluso Ox Satan dejo de mandarle dinero a su hija por sus actos, ahora es una mañana de invierno, Goku se levanto a las 9:00am y el cielo estaba oscuro, junto con el Maestro Roshi buscaron al responsable, y no fue difícil… a lo lejos se miraba a Shenron listo para conceder deseos. Goku tomo al maestro Roshi y fueron a ver quien había invocado al dragón, pero estos no fueron los únicos ya que en ese instante un hombre de pelo negro volaba en dirección al dragón ya que su esposa le informo que el radar del dragón había sido robado.

- mira papi ahí esta Shenron – dijo una niña de pelo azul en la espalda de un hombre de pelo negro en puntas-

- ya lo vi Bra, ese miserable de Kakarotto setrama algo, agarrante fuerte vamos a acelerar – ordeno el príncipe de los Saiyan a su hija la cual abrazo con fuerza a su padre-

Mientras tanto…

- ¿dime cual es tu deseo? –Dijo el dios dragón, el cual estaba mirando fijamente con sus rojos ojos a su invocador-

- deseo que nos lleves a otro lugar que no sea la tierra, pero que sea habitable – dijo la mujer que lo había invocado-

En ese instante apareció Goku el cual cargaba a su maestro en la espalda, miro a la responsable y decidió actuar.

- no.18 no lo hagas –grito el azabache, a la rubia la cual se sorprendió al escucharlo tan cerca-

- ¿Kakarotto para que juntaron las esferas? –Grito histérico el recién llegado príncipe de los Saiyan-

- ese deseo es muy fácil –los ojos del dragón brillaron y arrastro a todos los presentes, los cuales desaparecieron como si Goku hubiera usado la tele-transportación-

Después del deseo las esferas desaparecieron al haberse cumplido el deseo, el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

El viaje no fue largo solo duro unos segundos y luego aparecieron en un basto bosque muy frondoso, una vez que se reincorporaron comenzaron las preguntas.

- ¿me pregunto donde estaremos? –dijo el viejo maestro mirando el paisaje boscoso-

- esto no se parece a la montaña Paos – dijo Goku mirando los alrededores, buscando algun Ki conocido-

- Kakaroto, ¿a donde demonios nos trajiste con ese estupido deseo? –Grito el príncipe de los saiyan, mientras Goku solo reía nervioso por la actitud de su rival-

- no, te equivocas Vegeta, yo no eh pedido ningún deseo – se defendió con una gota tras su nuca, mientras intentaba aplacar la furia del azabache furioso-

- yo pedí el deseo, pero no esperaba que ustedes también vinieran – declaro la rubia de ojos azules mientras el azabache príncipe dirigía su enojo hacia ella-

- mama este lugar es terrorifico –dijo la rubia aferrándose a la cintura de la mujer, mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza-

- ¿para qué demonios nos arrastraste a nosotros también? yo solo tenía que devolverle el radar a Bulma para continuar mi entrenamiento- dijo molesto dándole la espalda al grupo-

- eso no te importa –menciono la rubia mientras cargaba a su hija-

- bueno lamentarnos no ayudara en nada… oye Kaio –sama –grito Goku hacia la nada, pero este grito fue escuchado por un ser de piel azul, vestía una tunica negra con el kanji de Kaio, además se podían apreciar unas mangas rojas salir de esta tunica, tenia unos anteojos circulares negros y un sombrero negro del cual sobre salian unas largas antes que parecían de cucaracha-

- ¿que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?… a Goku ¿que se te ofrece? –Pregunto el dios desde su planeta, ya que había despertado desorientado buscando la fuente de la voz-

- hola Kaio –sama, bueno tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo el saiyan-

- sabes a hora que lo noto, es un poco mas sensilla la comunicación- dijo el ser de azul-

- lo que sucede es que quisiéramos saber ¿en donde nos encontramos?-

- ¿acaso viajaron de nuevo en una nave espacial y se perdieron? – Pregunto el ser de azul-

- no- dijo con simpleza el azabache de Gi naranja-

- bueno déjame ver –el dios se puso a analizar y, mientras frente a el aparecían Galaxias y planetas- aaaahh! ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a la dimensión ninja? –grito preocupado por su discípulo y sus compañeros-

- ¿Ninja? –pregunto el Saiyan confundido-

- pfff no me digas que pelearemos contras sujetos con pijama –se mofo Vegeta-

- te equivocas Vegeta, estos ninjas son capaces de materializar energía de nombre chakra, la cual puede ser combinada con los 5 elementos de la naturaleza, el fuego, aire, agua, tierra y rayo, existen elementos secundarios pero eso es cuando se combinan dos elementos. También existen personas con habilidades especiales conocidos como rasgos sanguíneos o Kekkei Genkai, los cuales son técnicas oculares o el uso de algún otro elemento secundario – explicó Kaio –sama-

- vaya, seria emocionante pelear contra alguien que tenga esas técnicas – dijo emocionado-

- te equivocas Kakaroto, yo peleare primero contra esas sabandijas, estoy seguro que podré derrotarlos ya que ninguno estará a la altura de un Saiyan de clase alta como yo.

En ese instante una pequeña figura sollozaba mientras corría, de un grupo de adultos que le arrojaban cosas, estos lo obligaron a entrar al bosque, pero término mas asustado ya que choco contra numero 18, el pequeño instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos mientras exclamaba ¨no me lastimen por favor¨.

- ¿que pasa? –Dijo preocupada viendo a la criatura, esta se agacho y e hizo a su hija para intentar levantar al niño, que se cubría con sus brazos-

- es un niño –dijo el viejo Roshi viendo como el niño estaba temblando del miedo-

- oigan ustedes, están en territorio de el país del fuego, así que devuélvanos al demonio para matarlo –dijo un hombre de complexión delgada, el cual cargaba una trinche con sus manos mientras apuntaban al niño-

No.18 miro al niño que temblaba de miedo, el pobre tenia sus ropas manchadas de mugre y sangre, al igual que estaba desgarrada de su camisa, a simple vista se podía apreciar que el niño estaba muy desnutrido, su apariencia: Tenia su pelo rubio en puntas, pero debido al polvo en el parecía castaño claro, su piel era bronceada, media aproximadamente 90 centímetros, en su rostro había 3 pares de marcas curiosas parecidas a los bigotes de un gato, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron esos ojos azules tan claros como los de ella los cuales le suplicaban ayuda.

- ¿por que quieren al niño? ¿Qué obtienen al hacerle daño? –pregunto el Kame sanin un poco molesto posesionándose frente a la rubio la cual protegía al pequeño Naruto-

- ese engendro merece morir, ya que es el mismo Zorro de las nueve colas, ahora entréguelo abuelo si no quiere que lo lastimemos –dijo muy seguro de si mismo el hombre-

- ¿el zorro de las nueve colas? – Pregunto con confusión el Saiyan de Gi Naranja-

- si quieren al niño, vengan por el –dijo levantándolo y poniéndolo detrás de ella, junto a Marron y Bra-

- como quieras, una vez que los derrotemos, a ti te usaremos para divertirnos preciosa –dijo el hombre que no le quitaba la vista a No. 18-

- ¿no.18 quieres que? -pregunto con duda-

- no interfieran –hablo la rubia, acomodándose en pose de ataque-

- ¿para que querría pelear con sabandijas tan débiles como ustedes-

Los hombres se fueron sobre no.18, pero la rubia esquivo el golpe como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo dejando impresionado a los atacantes, después desapareció y apareció detrás de uno para propinarle una poderosa patada en las costillas al hombre, lo cual hizo un sonoro crack, sus compañeros estaban aterrados, esta chica tenia una velocidad sorprendente y logro dislocar el brazo de su amigo sin mucha dificultad.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? –Pregunto con el seño fruncido-

Otro hombre más obeso que su amigo se lanzo sobre la rubia con una katana, con la intención de matarla, pero no.18 simplemente detuvo el ataque con sus dedos y destruyo la espada con los mismos.

- esta espada esta muy sucia –dijo no. 18 rompiéndola como si de un palillo se tratase, impresionando a Naruto por la fuerza de la mujer-

- ¿qu-quien eres? –Pregunto con miedo el obeso-

- soy una mujer a la que no le gustan los abusivos, no se como pueden atacar a un niño, sobre todo si es de la edad de mi hija-

- el es el zorro demonio mato a nuestras familias – grito otro del grupo-

- mas demonios son ustedes… me tienen muy decepcionado – dijo la voz de un hombre de edad mayor-

- hokage sama –exclamo con miedo el aldeano, al ver Sandaime hokage en ese lugar-

- ¿Hokage? ¿Que es un Hokage? – Pregunto Goku-

En eso el niño salio corriendo y abrazo al viejo, el cual al verlo a salvo de peligro correspondió al abrazo, el pequeño lloraba y decía que no quería estar solo otra vez.

- Hokage sama, deje al demonio, cuando menos se de cuenta lo asesinara –gritaba el hombre mirando con repudio al pequeño-

- anbu, extermínenlos – dijo el viejo hombre mientras los anbus se dirigieron con armas hacia los hombres-

Goku al notar esto reacciono destruyendo todas las armas que usarían para asesinar dejando sorprendido a los presentes.

- No se que seas Hokage, pero frente a mi – dijo Goku con el seño fruncido- no asesinaras a nadie.

- señor le suplico que nos deje seguir con el protocolo- dijo con una voz tranquila el viejo Hokage-

- yo creo que hay otra manera de solucionar esto, señor Hokage – dijo el maestro Roshi dirigiéndose al Sandaime-

- bien, Anbu tómenlos y llévenlos a la prisión, Forasteros, serian tan amables de seguirme-

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron, mientras sus anbu se llevaban a los agresores de Naruto los cuales estaban inconcientes.

El viejo los guío a la aldea y todos los aldeanos miraban con asombro a las personas que entraban, pero sobre todo lo que los guerreros z notaron, fue como miraban al pequeño niño que Hiruzen traía de la mano.

- Kakaroto ¿ya notaste la enorme cantidad de Ki que posee el mocoso rubio? – pregunto Vegeta, el cual tenia a su hija tomada de la mano-

- si ya lo había notado desde que lo vi ¿crees que 18 lo haya notado? – Pregunto a su amigo-

- no me interesa si la hojalata con patas lo noto- declaro con indiferencia-

- la hojalata con patas te esta escuchando –dijo la rubia sin verlos-

Una vez que llegaron dejaron a las dos niñas hablando con el pequeño rubio bajo el cuidado de un anbu con mascara de gato, mientras los adultos entraban en la oficina para hablar con el viejo.

- primero que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, soy el Hokage de esta aldea – dijo el anciano presentándose-

-hola mi nombre es Son Goku –dijo saludando al viejo, el cual al ver a este hombre se le figuro al difunto Yondaime Hokage, ya que ambos tienen mucho carisma-

- soy Vegeta –dijo de brazos cruzados, mientras buscaba algún Ki decente con cual poder pelear-

- llámeme 18 –dijo seria la chica rubia-

- soy Muten Roshi- exclamo el viejo maestro-

- bueno ya nos presentamos, ahora señores debo decirles que lo que ustedes escucharon es un secreto de Rango SS, si se sabe lo que hay dentro de Naruto otras aldeas podrían intentar capturarlo.

- entonces es por ese Zorro que el chico es lastimado – pregunto Goku-

- así es, verán hace exactamente 6 años un enorme zorro conocido como el Kyubi no Yoko ataco la aldea, muchos aldeanos y Ninjas perdieron la vida defendiendo su hogar, pero todo fue inútil, estos perecieron en combate… mas sin embargo nuestro antiguo Hokage, le dio fin al Zorro encerrándolo en un recién nacido, pero el encerrarlo tenia un costo ese era su alma – termino el relato el viejo Hiruzen-

- ¡como, que vendió su alma! –dijo impresionado el de Gi naranja-

- ese fue el pago que exigió el dios de la muerte, por encerrar al zorro en Naruto – dijo con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro-

- pero que patético, en vez de luchar como un hombre prefirió el camino fácil –dijo de manera seria-

- sea compresible señor Vegeta, un biju no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera- dijo recordando al enorme zorro-

- si me dieran una cantidad de Ki mas grande que la mía por cada vez que escucho, **No se tome a la ligera**… ya abría derrotado al miserable de Kakarotto – dijo Vegeta mientras Goku reia nervioso-

- tranquilo vegeta – intento calmar al Saiyan de azul-

- no me intentes calmar sabandija –grito furioso, mientra Goku solo sonreía nervioso-

- tranquilos señores… podrían decirme que clase de combate dominan – pregunto interesado, ya que su velocidad era impresionante-

- bueno, yo entrene con el Kame -Sennin como puede ver tengo el kanji de la escuela de la tortuga – señalo su uniforme -

- jamás había escuchado de un Kame Sennin.-dijo impresionado ya que según sabia solo había 3 Sennin en las tierras Shinobi-

- yo soy el Kame –Sennin –se presento el viejo de gafas-

- ¿ustedes dominan el Chakra? –pregunto curioso-

- no nosotros dominamos el Ki – dijo Goku con una sonrisa-

- ¿ustedes manejan el Ki? eh escuchado que las pocas personas que lo usan mueren por su uso ya que es la energia espiritual de las personas –dijo aterrado mirando a los hombres frente a el-

- bueno, yo tengo años peleando y usando Ki, solo me enferme una vez del corazón pero ahora estoy bien – dijo recordando la vez de su enfermedad-

- ¿como podemos confiar en ustedes? – Pregunto el Hokage alzando una ceja-

- bueno, yo estoy dispuesto a proteger al pequeño de los ataques – dijo Goku-

- ¿estarías dispuesto a adoptarlo? – Pregunto el Hokage-

- ¿adoptarlo? ¿Se refiere a que sea mi hijo? – Pregunto Goku-

- precisamente, ya que los aldeanos se ve que no lo quieren y desde pequeño lo maltrataban por una carga que no pidió –dijo con un semblante triste- el pequeño solo ha buscado el calor de una familia – término de hablar Hiruzen mirando a Goku-

- si tu no quieres yo lo haré Goku – dijo no. 18-

- ¿esta segura jovencita? – Pregunto incrédulo Hiruzen-

- claro que si – dijo determinada-

- bueno si me puede decir su nombre para comenzar a llenar los papeles… - dijo sacando de su cajón unos papeles que la rubia debía llenar-

- mi nombre es Akane… -

- espera pensé que te llamabas No.18 – dijo Goku mirando a la rubia la cual lo miro con cara de idiota-

- si que eres idiota, Dr. Makigero me dio ese numero de serie cuando fui un androide –dijo susurrándole-

- Kurenai, trae a los pequeños –hablo por el alta voz (ya se que Kurenai no es secretaria, pero piénselo es muy ordenada ya después comenzara a ejercer como Jounin)

En pocos segundos se escucho la puerta y el Hokage dio permiso para que entraran, junto a los tres niños había una hermosa joven de ojos rojos y pelo negro muy ondulado, vestía una camiseta roja y lo demás era un vestido hecho de vendas que cubría desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su medio muslo. Tenía un cuerpo muy deseable ya que sus pechos eran copa C y unas piernas fuertes y muy bellas.

- Bueno Naruto kun, espero verte de nuevo –menciono de modo cariñoso, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

- luego vendré Kurenai nee -chan –menciono el pequeño rubio haciendo reír a la oji roja, que dio el pase a los niños-

- Naruto, puedes venir por favor… - pidió el Hokage-

Naruto se acerco y miro a los sujetos que lo salvaron en el bosque.

- Naruto te tengo una buena noticia. – dijo sonriéndole-

- ¿en serio? – expreso con emocionado sonriéndoles al viejo-

- así es – le devolvió la sonrisa-

- ya se, ¿me darás el sombrero para ser Hokage? –Pregunto el pequeño-

- no aun no aun te falta volverte mas fuerte -

- entonces ¿me compraste el restaurante Ichikaru para mí? –Pregunto con emoción-

- tampoco –dijo divertido con las ocurrencias de su nieto adoptivo-

- ¿entonces? –pregunto confundido-

En eso Akane se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo, cosa que lo sonrojo mucho al tener a una señorita tan bonita abrazándolo sin razon alguna, Akane se separo y le acario los cabellos para después sonreírle.

- mucho gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Akane y yo soy tu nueva mamá –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Vegeta y Goku tenían la mandíbula por los suelos, ya que la rubia androide no era muy amigable con las personas-

- ma- ¿mamá? –pregunto el rubio con mucha impresión, para voltear a ver al viejo que le sonreía-

- ella se ofreció a adoptarte Naruto –dijo sonriendo desde su escritorio-

- pero… –Pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

- no te preocupes ahora estarás a salvo –dijo la rubia buscando que se calmara un poco-

- Mamá –dijo llorando y abrazando a la mujer sorpresibamente-

- además también tienes una hermana –dijo hablándole a Marron-

Para el pequeño rubio escuchar las palabras mamá y hermana era estar en el cielo, ahora tendría gente que le cuidaría y lo amaría.

- Naruto, este hombre se ofreció a entrenarte –dijo señalando a Goku-

- hola soy Goku –dijo con la mano levantada-

- ¿enserio? y ¿Podre pelear y ser tan fuerte como el Yondaime y Hokage –Jiji?- pregunto emocionado-

- claro que si – dijo sonriendo por el entusiasmo del rubio-

- sugiero entrenarlo yo primero Goku, así podremos capacitarlo a tu estilo después ya que tenemos que hacer que el chico desarrolle fuerza y resistencia –hablo el anciano de lentes oscuros-

- ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Naruto viendo al viejo calvo-

- yo soy conocido como Muten Roshi y soy un maestro en el combate a cuerpo, aunque no lo parezca estos viejos huesos aun pueden dar una pelea decente –dijo orgulloso-

- genial – dijo emocionado -

- puedes llamarme…

- Roshi oji –san –dijo sonriendo, mientras este casi se cae-

El viejo Roshi iba a contestar, pero al ver esa sonrisa llena de felicidad decidió aceptarlo con un asentimiento.

- bueno Naruto, desde ahora serás Son Naruto – declaro el Hokage sellando el papel y dándoselo a Akane-

- son Naruto pero… - dijo Goku, pero Akane le tapo la boca de manera rapida para impedirle hablar-

- no tengo apellido y puse el tuyo, no creo que te moleste verdad –amenazo de una forma extraña la rubia-

Goku solo negó con la cabeza, mientras la rubia le quitaba de manera lenta la mano de su boca.

- señores Son, creo que lo mas convencional sea que les proporcione una casa lo suficientemente grande para que puedan vivir con comodidad 3 adultos y 3 niños – dijo el Hokage-

Pero en ese mismo instante apareció un hombre de rostro vendado, haciendo que la cara de Goku pasara de ser una distraída a una seria mientras analizaba al recién llegado.

- este Ki no es grande, ademas se siente un gran odio en el, sin duda no es alguien de fiar –penso Goku mirando al hombre con el seño fruncido-

- Danzo te eh dicho muchas veces que debes tocar la puerta cuando vengas a mi oficina – dijo molesto el Sandaime, encarando a su antiguo compañero de equipo Danzo Shimura-

- hmp, lo recordare la próxima vez ¨hokage-sama¨ - menciono con sarcasmo-

- ¿a que has venido? – Pregunto dándose a la idea-

- los miembros del consejo queremos una reunión, para saber el por que has roto la ley de adopción al mocoso demonio – dijo mirando a Naruto el cual se escondió detrás de Akane-

- la ley era que alguien de la aldea lo adoptara, eso no aplicaba a los forasteros – dijo sonriendo ya que le gano la jugada a Danzo el cual paso de sonreirá a gruñir, no era un secreto que deseaba hacerse con el poder del Kyubi para derrocar a Hiruzen y volver a Konoha un lugar regido por la tirania- pero esta bien, iré –dijo levantándose de la silla de Hokage-

- también deberán venir los forasteros y el adefesio – dijo mirando a los presentes con odio para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo-

Al terminar de hablar Akane estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el hombre pero Goku la detuvo de su brazo negando con su cabeza.

- es como me lo temía, bueno si son tan amables de seguirme por favor – pidió mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones, al cabo de minutos llegaron a una habitación que estaba llena de hombres con ropas costosas y otros uniformados con chalecos y una banda con una placa metálica en ella-

La reunión dio comienzo y no se esperaron los gritos que pedían la muerte de Naruto, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se hablaba del rubio.

- les pediré que bajen su tono de voz, los escuchare a todos y me dirán la razón de por que Naruto no merece vivir – dijo esperando las respuestas-

- es una amenza – grito una mujer obesa de ropas azules y pelo castaño-

- mato a nuestras familias y al Yondaime – grito otro -

- ¿alguien mas? – Pregunto el viejo, mientras los guerreros Z quedaban impresionados por la estupidez de estos- como dije sus razones fueron escuchadas – dijo haciendo sonreír a los miembros de consejo civil- pero ninguna justifica su acción de querer matar a Naruto-

- estas muy encariñado con ese monstruo, ya les dije que me lo entreguen a mi, estoy seguro que puedo volverlo alguien fiel a Konoha – expreso el tuerto Danzo -

- eso no lo aceptare nunca, ademas estas personas que me acompañan decidieron darle un hogar a Naruto -

De nuevo los gritos volvieron con mas intensidad mientras en la mente de Hiruzen estaba la frase ¨ya estoy viejo para esto¨

- QUE PARTE DE NO ENTREGARA AL MOCOSO NO ENTIENDEN SABANDIJAS – grito Vegeta el cual estaba expulsando su Ki Lo cual impresiono a los Shinobis por el poder de el principe de los Saiyan, mientras los civiles estaban que se morían del miedo y Danzo miraba interesando al hombre, lo que ocurrió fue que Vegeta se había desesperado al escuchar a tantos idiotas buscar un beneficio propio en la muerte del pequeño rubio-

- Interesante muy interesante – murmuro Danzo mientras comenzaba a ejercer un Jutsu de control mental sobre Vegeta, el cual lo detecto y miro a Danzo para después desaparecer y aparecer frente a el, impresionando a todo el mundo por su velocidad, después le soltó un Puñetazo que lo mando a comer pared-

- ESCUCHAME BIEN INSECTO, SOLO UN ESTUPIDO MISERABLE LOGRO LO QUE TU INTENTASTE Y CREEME QUE ESO NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER – sentencio dispuesto a acabar con su existencia, pero fue detenido por Goku -

- Vegeta tranquilo amigo, no queremos meternos en problemas –dijo mientras todos lo miraban con miedo -

- NO ME TOQUES KAKAROTTO – grito dándole un manotazo para después caminar de regreso a la sala de reuniones donde todos lo miraban - ¿Qué ESTAN MIRANDO? – grito dispuesto a intimidarlos-

- este sujeto es muy problemático – expreso el líder de los Nara -

- Un alfa con todas las de la ley, si… tengo a mi nueva presa, nunca antes se me escapo uno y este no será la excepción, espero que sea el alfa que me haga gritar de placer – pensó la matriarca de los Inuzuka mientras comenzaba a liberar sus feromonas-

- debido a los inconvenientes cancelaremos la reunión y la pospondremos cuando la sala este reconstruida, pueden retirarse – dijo levantándose y acercándose a Akane – señorita Akane, me gustaría usted y sus amigos me acompañen a esta dirección, la cual será su nueva casa.

- con gusto señor Hokage- dijo la rubia mientras los nuevos integrantes de Konoha lo acompañaban a la salida-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos se que me retrase un poco con este fic pero las tareas, exámenes (de los cuales estoy muy satisfecho con mis resultados) me tenían muy ocupado, pero bueno después de ese tiempo aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de GUERRERO JINCHURIKI.

LOS PERSONAJES, SITUACIONES Y ESCENARIOS DE NARUTO, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTOS PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

LOS PERSONAJES, TECNICAS Y FRASES DE DRAGON BALL Z, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTOS PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA.

CAP 2. COMPAÑEROS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

El sol comienza a salir y sus rayos a iluminar una habitación, en la cual descansa nuestro pequeño protagonista rubio, al despertarse se dio cuenta que tanto su querida Marron Nee –chan y su amiga Bra –chan, lo estaban abrazando aun dormidas. Naruto intento por todos los medios levantarse, pero todo le era inútil ya que esas dos parecía que se habían quedado completamente pegadas a el.

El pequeño rubio suspiro y espero a que despertaran, pero fue inútil ya que parecían demasiado cansadas como para despertar, en ese instante apareció su nueva madre, la cual era la única capaz de levantar a esas dos. La rubia vestía un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga, el cual marcaba muy bien sus pechos copa C, al igual que una mini falda azul y unas mallas negras las cuales marcaban muy bien sus largas piernas, mientras su calzado consistía en unas sandalias azules.

- ¿problemas para levantarte pequeño Naruto? –Pregunto la rubia desde la puerta-.

- Hola kaa -chan- dijo naruto con una sonrisa-.

- Será mejor que te ayude a salir de ahí - hablo la rubio dirigiéndose a la cama, para mover con cuidado a su hija y a Bra-.

Una vez que Akane logro sacar a Naruto, este se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, el maestro Roshi le había dado una caja con ropa, la cual usaría de ahora en adelante, una vez que se cambio, Naruto salio con un traje de combate como el que uso Goku cuando fue pequeño y estudio el estilo Kame, consistía en una camiseta sin mangas color naranja, al igual que su pantalón, un cinto color negro, unas muñequeras azules y unos zapatos estilo chino.

Naruto fue a la cocina con su nueva indumentaria puesta, ahi Vegeta estaba bebiendo un poco de Agua, por la toalla en su cuello y la ropa húmeda, el pequeño Son dedujo que había terminado de entrenar. La ropa de Vegeta consistía en una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos Jeans azules, con unas botas de combate azules y unos guantes azules que dejaba libre sus dedos (traje de GT).

- Naruto, espero estés listo para iniciar tu entrenamiento - hablo el maestro Roshi entrando a la sala, el cual vestía su suéter naranja estilo chino y sus pantalones azules-.

- estoy listo para el entrenamiento Roshi oji -san dattebayo - exclamo con emoción-.

- eso me agrada, por cierto Hiruzen me dijo que podíamos usar uno de sus campos de entrenamiento, así que vamos a la torre Hokage para avisarle que comenzaremos a entrenar con su permiso -menciono el viejo-.

Naruto y Muten Roshi salieron de la casa donde ahora vivían junto a Goku, Akane, Vegeta, Bra y Marron, para visitar al Hokage. En el camino la gente no dejaba de ver al rubio, pero esta vez no decían cosas malas, ya que estaba sorprendidos con el cambio de ropa que tenia, además del viejo que lo acompañaba era algo extraño, ya que toda jovencita que se les atravesaba en el camino le daba una cachetada por mañoso.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre del Hokage y Roshi recibir una cachetada de Kurenai por haber tocado su trasero, pasaron con Hiruzen quien autorizo la entrada a su campo de entrenamiento, pero en ese instante aparece Kurenai con unos documentos que debe llenar y se lleva a los dos visitantes, dejando a Kurenai cansada y lista para comenzar a llenarlos por su Kage holgazán.

Aparecieron en una shushin en medio de un extenso campo lleno de árboles, arbustos, extensa planicie con un pequeño lago, sin duda ese campo de entrenamiento era una belleza de área natural.

- Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento de los Hokage Naruto -menciono con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio se emocionaba y corría a investigar el lugar-.

- sin duda es un niño muy especial, me recuerda a Goku cuando niño -menciono el Kame Sannin sonriendo-.

- Naruto es alguien puro de corazón, nuca lo eh escuchado querer vengarse de aquellos que lo lastimaron- hablo el viejo Hokage, mirando a su nieto adoptivo-.

- Es por eso que decidí ayudar con su entrenamiento, quiero que el chico cumpla sus sueños y algún día llegue a ser tan poderoso como lo es Goku- respondió el anciano de las gafas-.

- ¿Qué tan poderoso es el joven Goku? - pregunto curioso el Kage-.

- No estoy tan seguro de que tan poderoso es Goku, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que el podría destruir una ciudad entera con tan solo usar su técnica favorita - dijo el viejo Roshi mirando a Naruto- Naruto es hora de entrenar muchacho, así que acércate.

El pequeño Naruto corrió en dirección a los dos ancianos, Roshi le explicaba un poco de teoría al pequeño mientras Hiruzen seguía analizando las palabras de Roshi, ¿seria verdad que Goku podría destruir una aldea con una sola técnica? ¿Cuál seria su alcance y poder máximo? Eso solo lo descubriría con este entrenamiento.

- Bien Naruto, la distancia que hay de aquí a ese arbol son exactamente 100 m, en cuanto tiempo ¿crees llegar? -pregunto al rubio-.

- no lo se, creo que 20 segundos- dijo el pequeño-.

- interesante, bueno esto no significa que serás un buen peleador, pero la velocidad también es la clave para poder derrotar a tus enemigos, bueno yo are para el árbol y te daré una señal, cuando la escuches correrás lo mas rápido que puedas.

- claro Roshi Oji san -respondió el rubio-.

- Muy bien, espérame aquí- el viejo camino unos segundos hasta haber llegado a su destino- bien Naruto estas listo - el pequeño grito que si- 3… 2… 1 YA! - grito el viejo-.

Naruto comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo exigiéndole demasiado a sus pequeñas piernas, una vez que llego tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Interesante Naruto, lo lograste en 15.7 segundos, pero considerando que los Shinobis de Konoha son rápidos, deberemos mejorar tu velocidad, así podrás estar siempre por encima del nivel de un civil y el del Shinobi- explico el viejo roshi- bien Hiruzen quiero que tome mi tiempo - dijo dandole el reloj-.

- USTED TAMBIEN CORRERA - grito impactado-.

- creo que estoy fuera de forma pero, no creo estar tan mal- menciono estirándose mientras sus huesos tronaban-.

Al cabo de los segundo Roshi estuvo listo.

- ¿Listo Roshi -Oji san? -grito el pequeño-.

- Si Naruto, esta listo Hiruzne - grito lo suficiente mente fuerte, para que lo escucharan-

- si, 3… 2… 1… ¡YAA! - el viejo Hokage activo el cronometro, para que Roshi saliera disparado dejando en total Shock a los presentes-.

- ¿Y cual fue mi tiempo? - pregunto-.

- 6. 3 segundos - dijo impresionado el Hokage- increíble Roshi podría ser igual o más rápido que Minato¨ -pensó con una gota de sudor surcando su frente-.

- ¡GENIAL YO QUIERO SER IGUAL DE RAPIDO QUE TU ROSHI OJI -SAN! DATTEBAYO -grito emocionado-.

-lo vez Naruto, a eso me refería, tu puedes ser igual de rápido que yo, o quizás mas, aun eres muy joven eso justifica tu velocidad, pero con mi entrenamiento estarás listo para entrenar con Goku, Vegeta o tu madre-.

- Naruto genial ya quiero comenzar el entrenamiento Dattebayo -exclamo con emoción-.

- Bueno solo una cosa - se agacha para tomar una roca, después utilizo un marcador con el que dibujo el Kanji de la Tortuga- si esta es de buen tamaño, Naruto mira bien esta piedra, por que esta es tú pase para poder desayunar - dijo mostrando la piedra- ¡AYA VA! -grito arrojándola- si no la encuentras en 30 minutos no comerás Ramen - dijo el viejo sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen al pequeño-.

- ¡QUE! NO PODRE COMER RAMEN -grito asustado-.

- será mejor que vayas a buscar la piedra el tiempo ya esta corriendo- al terminar de hablar Naruto salio corriendo dejando una gran cortina de tierra detrás de el- vaya que es veloz-.

Con Naruto, el pequeño ahora buscaba como loco la piedra, Naruto salio del campo de entrenamiento y ahora corría por las calles de Konoha en busca de esa Piedra Ovalada con el kanji de la Tortuga, Los aldeanos miraban extrañados la actitud del chico ya que corria desesperado gritandole a una piedra donde se encontraba. Tardo aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que la encontró en el parque, su felicidad creció, pero esta se vino abajo cuando una linda niña rubia la tomo con sus manos.

- ¡AAAHH! OYE NIÑA ESO ES MIO - grito Naruto intentando llamar su atención-.

La niña volteo a verlo y Naruto pudo mirarla mejor, tenia el cabello rubio y corto el cual llega a su cuello, ojos eran color azul aqua, su peil era tan blanca como las nubes, vestía una camiseta color naranja y unos pantalones rojos, junto unas sandalias azules, esta volteo a verlo y solo pudo sonreír.

- ¿así que quieres esta piedra? -pregunto la rubia - bueno - dijo dispuesta a dársela al sonriente Naruto, pero luego la niña corrió- ¡alcánzame primero! -grito desde lejos-.

- ¡OYE REGRESA AQUÍ Y DAME MI PIEDRA! - grito siguiendo a la rubia-.

Naruto comenzó a seguir a la escurridiza Niña que se escabullía por donde podía, en realidad la niña era muy rápida, mientas Naruto solo estaba frustrado por haber sido engañado.

- ¡DEVUELVEME MI PIEDRA! -grito para que se detuviera-.

- ALCANZAME TORTUGA- le contesto riéndose, parecía que ella se estaba divirtiendo de verdad-.

Naruto nunca había corrido tanto hubo veces que estuvo apunto de quitarle la piedra a la niña, pero esta lo terminaba engañando de nuevo, ahora Naruto la tenia acorralada en un callejón, Naruto se acerco con intenciones de recuperarla, pero esta se metió la roca en su camisa haciendo palidecer a Naruto.

- ¿C-c-rees que e-eso me detendrá? -pregunto sonrojado, la niña solo se burlaba de su expresión, Naruto se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a quitarle la piedra-.

-¡KYAAA! NO ME TOQUES NIÑO RARO -grito llamando la atención de varias personas que circulaban por ahí los cuales vieron con malos ojos al pobre Naruto, que se sonrojo y comenzó a correr-

Al cabo de los minutos Naruto llego al parque donde estaba su Roshi esperándolo.

- lo siento Roshi -Oji san yo - en ese instante el viejo le pego con su bastón en la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño se tomara el área afectada con sus dos manos- ¡ITAI! ¿POR QUE FUE ESO?-.

- fallaste Naruto, no pudiste encontrar la piedra en el tiempo que te di, además tienes 4 horas de retraso-.

- no fue mi culpa, una niña me quito la piedra y no me la quiso devolver se defendió el pequeño-.

- esa no es una excusa, un artista marcial debe tener la habilidad de poder recuperar los objetos que se le piden -Dijo de forma severa, mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza al ser regañado-.

A distancia la misma niña estaba mirando como el pequeño rubio era regañado por el viejo que parecía ser su abuelo, se sintió terrible por meter en problemas al rubio, así que se dirigió a este con intensiones de devolver la piedra y disculparse.

- Niño, toma - dijo la rubia entregándole la piedra- dijo la rubia intentando llamar su atención, Naruto solo la miro de reojo-.

- Gracias… pero ya no podré comer, tenia que traerle la piedra a Roshi Oji -san para que me dejara comer ahora al entregársela tarde…-.

- Señor por favor, no regañe a su nieto, yo solo quería jugar con alguien ya que estaba sola en el parque- dijo la pequeña defendiendo a Naruto-.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? - pregunto analizando el Ki de la niña el cual parecía estar al nivel del rubio-.

- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, señor- dijo mirando al calvo de la barba-.

- Ya veo, dime Ino ¿tu entrenas para ser una Kunoichi? - pregunto el viejo-.

- aun no, por que no eh entrado a la academia, pero de grande quiero ser una Kunoichi poderosa- dijo con determinación-.

- ¨Estos niños de ahora tienen un espíritu por el combate muy grande como cuando entrene a Goku, estoy seguro que tanto Naruto como Ino serán grandes Shinobi¨ -pendo el viejo analizando a los dos rubio frente a el- Bien Naruto haremos esto, hoy comerás ya que no contábamos con el inconveniente de que te quitaran la piedra, pero Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento ¿te parece? -pregunto al rubio que comenzo a saltar de alegría, pero luego Roshi le dio un golpe con su bastón de nuevo-.

- ¡OYE Y ESO POR QUE FUE!- grito molesto al viejo, causando risa en Ino-

- Hay una linda jovencita frente a ti, debes tener la decencia de presentarte ya que ella se presento- hablo el viejo-.

- Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Son -se presento el rubio-.

-Ino Yamanaka- dijo la niña sonriéndole-.

- Bien hecho Naruto, ahora creo que lo más conveniente será que acompañemos a Ino a su casa, esta haciéndose tarde y estas no son horas para que los niños estén solos - aclaro el viejo Roshi mientras caminaba- bien pequeña tu diriges, Naruto ve con ella yo iré detrás de ustedes-.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Ino, donde fueron recibidos por Inoichi un hombre de pelo rubio, bestia la típica indumentaria de Shinobi, con una gabardina negra. El patriarca Yamanaka se sorprendio al ver a Naruto por su cambio de ropa, para luego ver al viejo junto a el, el Yamanaka miro al hombre y parecía que no tenia malas intenciones con el rubio, así que los dejo pasar a la sala, donde se encontraron con Hiruzen quien estaba de visita.

- Roshi, ¿Naruto logro encontrar la piedra? - pregunto el Kage-.

- No, Naruto fallo- aclaro, mientras el Yamanaka quería saber de que piedra hablaban-.

- no es justo, no hubiera perdido si Ino -chan no me hubiera quitado la piedra - dijo cruzado e brazos, mientras la rubia sonreía victoriosa, mostrando la piedra a su padre mientras con su mano Izquierda hacia una ¨V¨ de victoria-.

- ¿de que trata eso de la piedra si se puede saber? - pregunto el Yamanaka muy interesado en el tema-.

- Vera señor…-.

- Inoichi -respondió el rubio de gabardina negra-.

- Señor Inoichi, lo que ocurre es que Naruto es mi estudiante en las artes marciales, la prueba que le impuse, fue buscar la piedra que tiene su hija en manos, esto consistía en determinación, espíritu y fuerza de voluntad ya que el intentar buscar una piedra en especifico, no muchos pueden lograrlo- explico el Kame Sannin sacando de dudas al Yamanaka-.

- usa métodos muy inusuales, señor… -.

- lo se, pero como maestro, debo buscar la manera de motivar a mis alumnos, a Naruto le dije que no comería ramen si no encontraba la piedra, esa era una buena motivación.

- bueno señor… -.

- Muten Roshi - se presento el Kame Sannin-.

- Muten -san, gracias por traer a mi hija a casa-.

- no hay por que, además…- hablo el viejo maestro-.

- ¿si? - pregunto el hombre rubio-.

- me gustaría pedirle permiso de entrenar a su hija, junto con Naruto - esta proposición dejo incrédulo al hombre, ¿por que quería entrenar a su hija?-.

- ¿que ganaría con eso? -pregunto esperando una respuesta convincente del calvo-.

- veo en su hija un gran potencial, estoy seguro que bajo mi tutela, Ino podría volverse mas veloz, mas fuerte y le mostraría técnicas a base de Ki-.

- No estoy seguro - dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su pequeña hablando con el pequeño Naruto-.

- Inoichi, debo decir que Roshi sabe bastante, además es increíblemente rápido, que podría dejar en ridículo a mis anbus, estoy seguro que podemos confiar en el, si gustas… puedes venir mañana a ver el entrenamiento de Naruto-.

- Bien mañana iremos mi pequeña Hime y yo al campo de entrenamiento -dijo el hombre rubio-.

- con todo su permiso, debo llevar a Naruto con su madre o nos meteremos en problemas, Inoichi san, Hiruzen san, que tengan buena noche- se despidió el hombre- Naruto es hora de irnos pequeño.

- Esta bien, adiós señor Yamanaka, adios Hiruzen oji -san, adiós Ino -chan - se despidito el pequeño, pero en ese instante Ino le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio, el cual se sonroja demasiado-.

- adiós Naruto kun- dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas se coloraban-.

Una vez fuera sus visitantes, el rubio Inoichi solo pudo suspirar, su pequeña era muy linda y estaba creciendo….

- El amor joven- exclamo Hiruzen suspirando-.

- eso si que no Hokage -sama, mi pequeña Hime podrá tener novio a los 30 años y a los 40 podrá tener hijos si le doy permiso - menciono el sobre protector y Celoso Inoichi mientras Hiruzen tenia un botón tras su nuca-.

La noche paso rápido dando un nuevo día en Konoha, esta vez toda la familia de Naruto incluyendo a Vegeta y Bra, fueron a los campos de entrenamiento, donde los esperaban Hiruzen, Kurenai, Inoichi e Ino.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos Ino y Naruto se pararon frente a Roshi.

- Bien antes de empezar les diré algo de las artes marciales, estas no son para ganar dinero o impresionar chicas las cuales dirán: que guapo estas… mira que fuerte eres te mando un besito - dijo el maestro imitando a una mujer mientras mandaba un beso dejando con escalofríos a Naruto y a Ino incomoda por la situación-.

- Roshi -sensei no haga eso - menciono avergonzada mientras Akane y Kurenai solo tenían una gran vena punzante en su frente por la actitud del maestro Roshi-.

- Lo siento Ino… pero mi punto es que es un gran error buscar el camino de las artes marciales para ganar el dinero y atención, las artes marciales se estudian con el propósito de fortalecer el arte y el alma pero sobre todo como medio de defensa, no para atacar a otros, pero si alguien nos intenta lastimar nosotros deberemos responder en defensa personal o en defensa del débil… ¿entendieron lo que dije?- pregunto después de esa larga explicación dejando asombrados a los presentes por la sabiduría del viejo Roshi-.

- si Roshi sensei - exclamo la pequeña rubia-.

- si Roshi Oji san- respondió Naruto emocionado-.

- Bueno niños sera mejor comenzar - menciono dándoles la espalda-.

- si- respondieron sincronizados-.

- si alguno no puede con el entrenamiento, me negare a seguir siendo su maestro-.

- pero ¿por que? - pregunto Ino-.

- tengo mis razones, ¿díganme están listos?- pregunto esperando la respuesta de sus alumnos-.

- si- volvieron a responder, haciendo a al viejo Kame Sannin sonreír, seguro no le fallarían-.

- listos, bueno comenzaremos con 400 metros planos alrededor de Konoha, síganme - exclamo el viejo corriendo mientras ambos rubios le seguían, Naruto respiraba de manera lenta pero Ino parecía agitada por su mala respiración a la hora de correr, una vez Roshi diviso su objetivo se detuvieron- Bien niños descansen… hola vengo a confirmar lo de ayer señor - dijo roshi a un hombre en overol blanco con gorra.

- muchas gracias, mira las entregas se harán en los puntos rojos - dijo el hombre mostrándole un mapa-.

- ya veo- dijo el viejo analizando las ubicaciones-.

- Roshi -sensei no se referirá a que nosotros…- menciono la pequeña Ino-.

- ¿podré tomarme toda esa leche? -Dijo Naruto ansioso-.

- Bien chicos a trabajar, cada uno de ustedes llevara una caja de leche no hay tiempo que perder- respondió el viejo señalando las cajas a sus pupilos-.

- pero yo pensé que entrenaríamos Roshi -senei- hablo la confundida rubia-.

- no se dan cuenta que es un gran ejercicio- fue la fácil respuesta del viejo-.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron las cajas en sus manos, estos esperaron las órdenes de su maestro.

- Bien pequeños iremos brincando 2 Kilometros, para hacer la primera entrega - menciono el hombre revisando el mapa-.

- ¿que 2 Kilómetros? - grito Ino-.

- ¿Brincando?- menciono Naruto-.

El camino continuo y el viejo Roshi hizo que cumplieran la orden, los pequeños y el iban brincando mientras avanzaban, dejaron unas cuantas botellas en los buzones donde iban la leche para después retirar la botella vacía y colocarla en la caja, Naruto lo hacia como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, mientras que Ino era la que presentaba las dificultades, después de haber brincado cambiaron a correr en Zigzag donde entregaron las botellas donde Naruto callo rendido.

- Levántate Naruto no te di permiso de descansar - grito Roshi, mientras el pequeño se ponía firme-.

- Bien, ahora subiremos el monte Hokage por la escaleras - señalo el lugar por el cual irían haciendo palidecer a los oji azules- andando pequeños - hablo subiendo las escaleras-.

El camino fue largo y Naruto ayudaba a Ino cada vez que miraba que esta estaba apunto de caerse, una vez que divisaron al maestro Roshi sentado, este estaba fumando su pipa.

- ¨Esto me recuerda cuando Ox- santa y Son Gohan subieron aquella montaña, al igual que Goku y Krillin… Krillin que decepción fue lo que hiciste, tenias una linda familia y grandes amigos y lo echaste a perder¨ - pensó el viejo maestro con los ojos cerrados, pero no se notaba por sus gafas-.

- ¿Maestro ya casi terminamos? - fue la pregunta de la cansada Ino que se recargaba en la pared de piedra-.

- pero que dices pequeña, apenas vamos a la mitad del monte- dijo el viejo divirtiéndose con la reacción de los chicos que agacharon la cabeza-.

Los pequeños continuaron su caminata, hasta que llegaron arriba y se espantaron al ver que no había casa donde poner la última botella de leche, pensando que se habían saltado una y que Roshi los castigara, pero este solo se sentó en una piedra y señalo el lugar frente a ellos, donde esperaba que se sentaran.

- Bien ya pueden tomarse la última botella de leche- menciono con simpleza, mientras ambos sonreían y comenzaban a tomársela- estoy satisfecho con los resultados asi que eh decidido que ustedes seran mis alumnos, que dicen amigos-.

En ese instante aparecieron Inoichi, Hiruzen y Kurenai sonriendo, mientras que Akane, Goku (cargando a Marron) y Vegeta (cargando a Bra) descendían del cielo, impresionando a los Shinobis, por esa habilidad.

- ¨sorprendente, no solo son rápidos ellos pueden trasladarse por el cielo como el Tsushikage¨ - pensó para sus adentros el viejo Hiruzen-.

- ¨Estos jóvenes no son nada comunes, sus habilidades son unicas¨ -pensó el líder de los Yamanaka-.

- Impresiónate- exclamo Kurenai al ver como bajaban de los cielos-.

- vaya lo lograste Naruto, es me demuestra que serás un gran artista marcial, ya quiero comenzar un combate contigo- hablo el Saiyan de Naranja-.

- ¿DICES QUE ESO FUE ENTRENAMIENTO? YO SOLO VI QUE PERDIERON EL TIEMPO, ENTRENAR SE BASA EN DAR GOLPES Y LEVANTAR COSAS PESADAS - grito furico Vegeta-.

- te equivocas Vegeta, Goku se capacito de la misma manera en la que estoy capacitándolos a ellos y gracias a eso es muy fuerte- menciono Roshi-.

- Naruto te vez cansado, ¿quieres agua? - pregunto Marron mostrándole una botella de agua al rubio el cual la tomo y agradeció-.

- mira Naruto te hice unos pastelillos, ¿quieres comerlos? - hablo la princesa de los Saiyan-.

- Gracias Bra -chan - dijo el rubio comiendo uno de los pastelillos- Ino -chan ¿quieres uno? - ofrecio mostrando el alimento-.

- Gracias Naruto -kun - tomo el pastelillo, para comerlo mientras Naruto presentaba a la rubia con su hermana y con Bra-.

Mientras los adultos discutían el tema del entrenamiento.

- Bueno Maestro Roshi, no se que quiso demostrarme con ese ¨entrenamiento¨ - menciono el hombre rubio-.

- Veras Inochi, un buen artista marcial debe comenzar capacitando su cuerpo para que mas adelante no sufra graves lesiones con los golpes que pueda recibir de su contrincante- explico tranquilo- Pero si lo que quieres es ver una técnica de Ki, con mucho gusto lo haré - menciono adivinando las intenciones del hombre, Roshi camino y se quito su suéter dejando ver que era demasiado delgado y mostraba sus huesos además de tener dos parches en la espalda- ¿no soy alguien candente? Kurenai - menciono mientras Kurenai se ponía roja de la vergüenza-.

- déjese de bromas y vístase viejo pervertido- grito la oji roja-.

- Bien aquí voy- se posesiono frente a una gran roca, para después comenzar a hacer fuerza, sus músculos se comenzaron a hinchar volviendo su cuerpo extremadamente musculoso lo cual dejo impresionado a aquellos que nunca lo vieron, Roshi puso sus dos manos frente a el formando un pequeño arco para después mover sus brazos a la izquierda muy cerca de su cintura (sin dejar el pequeño arco que formaba con sus manos)- KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE - un ligero resplandor color azul apareció en las manos del hombre- HAAAAAAAAAAAA -grito cuando puso sus manos frente a el lanzando una energía extraña que al hacer contacto con la roca exploto volando la pierda en miles de pedazos para después dirigirse a la montaña mas cercana la cual también fue destruida, una vez que el Kame Hame Ha desapareció de su vista su cuerpo volvió a ser delgado y huesudo.

- Genial yo quiero aprender ese Jutsu y destruir una montaña tambien ¡Dattebayo! - grito Naruto con estrellas en los ojos-.

- con ese Jutsu yo seria la Kunoichi mas poderosa de todas - grito Ino, causando gran miedo en su padre al pensar que si su princesa aprendía esa técnica podría destruir la casa-.

- eso si que no Naruto, aun estas muy pequeño para aprender el Kame Hame Ha - regaño Akane mientras lo jalaba de la oreja-.

- ITAI duele kaa -san - dijo Naruto intentando liberarse-.

- eso no es un Jutsu chicos, es una técnica y no se preocupe Inoichi, aun no están listos para el Kame Hame Ha y no les mostrare las bases para este hasta que sean mas maduros - al decir eso el hombre se tranquilizo mientras los chicos se decepcionaban- Bueno chicos, mañana entrenaremos un poco mas así que pueden irse a jugar - dijo el viejo sentándose en la piedra mas cercana para después ponerse a fumar-.

- Naruto -kun ¿quieres ir al parque? - pregunto Ino mirando al rubio-.

- bueno pues…-.

- Naruto vayamos a pasear por la aldea - propuso Bra la cual le brinco encima y se puso a abrazarlo, cosa que incomodo a Ino-.

- por que no mejor vamos a comer chicas, Hiruzen Jiji invita - grita haciendo que el viejo Hokage lo sudara frío-.

- Naruto regresa aquí, yo nunca dije que…- menciono nervioso el Sandaime-.

-vaya yo también tengo mucha hambre-.

- pero no tanta como la que tengo yo Kakarotto, te aseguro a que puedo comer mas que tu- desafío vegeta-.

- vamos- grito Goku mientras seguían a los chicos dejando a Hiruzen en blanco, ya que la última vez que invito a la familia Son a comer quedo con muy poco dinero-

- Maldición estoy viejo para invitar a la gente a comer- suspiro mientras era seguido por Kurenai, Akane, Roshi e Inoichi-.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, parece que este fic esta dando buenos frutos y bueno es hora de algo que a Gardevoir y a mi nos gusta llamar servicio a la comunida…

-contestaremos sus preguntas sean, cuales sean asi que…. Kachorro ¿por que no comenzamos?-

Bien:

Leknyn: es un poco probable que se queden sin comida.

Maxuel95: amigo lo de Sakura bueno no tengo nada en contra de ella pero como dicen por ahí, del 100% de los fics que se crean el 65% son Naruhina, el 15%Yaoi, el otro 10 por ciento Narusaku y el 8% Naruto harem y el otro 2% parejas variadas.

Kamen Rider Predator: que alegría verte por aquí hermano y con tu pregunta, hay algo muy interesante que ocurrirá con el Kamehameha.

Metalic-dragon-angel: no estas equivocado amigo, las cosas si se pondrán muy divertidas y más con este capitulo a continuación.

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: a decir verdad tanto Vegeta como Goku si comen de esa manera te comprendo… lo de Marron y Bra tengo algo especial para ellas y a mi también me da cosa cuando veo a Lee y Gai haciendo sus locuras pero debo admitir que son muy divertidos a pesar de ser raros.

Sanslash332: ver a vegeta Bailar fue épico y además aquí hará otras cosas mas raras te lo juro. Se que lo de Milk y Krillin fue raro pero, enserio estoy seguro que por la única razón que todos matan a Krillin es para poder c%$&"se a su vieja, y además siempre me intereso que Goku y Akane(no.18) tuvieran una relación. No estoy muy seguro si es verdad pero lo de no.18 con el nombre de Akane lo leí en una pagina no estoy seguro si es su nombre oficial al igual que el nombre que se le da a no. 17 (Kurota). Lo de Vegeta siendo controlado por Danzo puff esa momia de mierda nunca podría contra el príncipe de los Saiyans jajajajajajaja -risa maniaca- el entrenamiento si fue basado en el capitulo, que buena época esos días jejejeje.

Ademas es probable que Hiruzen quede en banca rota.

Mudeyamil: pues es verdad como ya lo explique, pobre Hiruzen jejejeje.

Jorgecr72: no estoy seguro amigo, además ¿magia? Donde ya hay chakra y Ki… mejor lo dejo como esta.

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: pues lo de Kyubi, jejejeje la que le espera al pobre.

Bien esto fue servicio a la comunida…

- ahora deja de ser tan holgazán y escribe… si no lo haces hoy no habrá diversión- dice Gardevoir mirando al escritor-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah! Gradevoir no seas mala - digo suplicando mientras esta me ignora-

- a trabajar - señala la computadora con su mano, mientras Kachorro se para y camina con la cabeza agachada-

Capitulo 3… academia.

Han pasado 2 años desde que nuestros guerreros Z llegaron al universo Shinobi y lograron adaptarse a este. Además creían que este era un mejor lugar para vivir siempre podrían vivir a costa de las peleas y se les pagaba por ello, algo que le intereso demasiado a la rubia Akane.

Esos dos años pasaron volando debido al entrenamiento del viejo Roshi, Naruto e Ino se volvieron muy ágiles y fuertes para su edad y una vez terminaron el entrenamiento lo cual le llevo 1 año y medio, estos se dedicaron a entrenar con Vegeta, Goku o Akane, aunque el pelear contra Vegeta les dejaba muy mal heridos y cansados mientras este decía que apenas comenzaba a calentar. En el transcurro de esos años Naruto logro establecer una muy buena amistad con Ino, al igual que ella se volvió muy buena amiga de Marron y Bra, aunque con esta ultima siempre competía por la atención del rubio.

Otra cosa que impresiono al viejo Roshi fue que Akane ya no trataba tan mal a Goku, incluso esta llego algunas veces a portarse muy posesiva con el, cuando las aldeanas le ponían la vista encima Saiyan esta se aferraba al brazo del confundido guerrero.

Vegeta también tenia su club de fans, pero estos eran ahuyentadas por una muy peculiar castaña de pupilas rasgadas, que decía que el era su alfa y si se acercaban utilizaría sus viseras para alimentar a sus compañeros.

El viejo Roshi en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a leer una extraña novela de portada naranja, la cual debes en cuando le sacaba una leve risa pervertida. Marron entro a la adolescencia lo cual hacia que su madre se pusiera de malas ya que discutían casi todo el tiempo, mientras que Bra también había crecido convirtiéndose en una linda jovencita.

Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha y además muy importante para Naruto, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo destapado y con una pie fuera de la cama, ahora el rubio el roncaba por lo cansado que se encontraba después de el intenso combate que tuvo contra Vegeta la noche anterior. En ese preciso instante una pequeña criatura peluda entro y comenzó a tirar del calcetín del rubio mientras gruñía y jalaba de la tela intentando levantar al rubio.

Cansado de ser ignorado, este salto sobre Naruto y le mordió una mano lo cual surtió efecto y lo termino levantando.

- ¡AAAAAHHH!- grito tomando su mano en la parte afectada para después ver un cachorro de lobo de pelaje café verdoso con un pequeño grillete en su pata izquierda, este estaba en posición de defensa esperando volver a morder la mano del rubio- ¡SKOOOOOOLL! -grito molesto mientras este corría fuera de la habitación habiendo logrado su objetivo- ¡Vuelve haca! -grito molesto mientras seguía al cachorro el cual se refugio detrás de la única persona que podía hacer que Naruto temblara de miedo-.

- ¿Estas molestando a tu cachorro otra vez Naruto? -pregunto la mujer de rubios cabellos frente a el-.

- claro que no Kaa- san el es el que comenzó - dijo señalando al lobo que estaba escondido tras la rubia de ojos azules, la cual vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul que resaltaban cada una de sus curvas, además llevaba a unas sandalias Shinobi negras-.

- vístete para que desayunes y no vayas a llegar tarde -pidió la rubia- ya tienes 10 años Naruto debes ser puntual -menciono la mujer recordando lo rápido que pasaron 2 años en ese lugar-.

Naruto camino a su cuarto y se puso su Gi de combate, no había día en que no se pusiera ese preciado traje de combate con el cual logro terminar el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi. Naruto ahora media 1.40 m de altura era uno de los estudiantes mas altos de su salón, el rubio tenia un cuerpo tonificado, algo extraño considerando que tenia 10 a los y parecía un preadolescente de 12 años.

Naruto camino a la cocina, ya quería comer el desayuno que preparo su madre la cual quiso aprender a cocinar después de que su relación con el señor Goku mejorara, el rubio podría jurar que a su madre le gustaba Goku, sacudió su cabeza y entro a la sala dispuesto a desayunar para después ser atacado por alguien que le brinco en cima.

- Buenos días Naruto kun -saludo una linda rubia de larga cabellera, su traje consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y una mini falda color naranja, mientras que sus botas de combate eran azules como las de Naruto, solo que estas llegaban debajo de la rodilla-.

- Ino… chan… au -exclamo el rubio con la cara en el suelo, mientras esta estaba sentada sobre la espalda del rubio-.

- ¿deseas acompañar a Naruto a desayunar Ino? -pregunto la rubia mientras servia el desayuno y lo dejaba en la mesa servido-.

- claro Akane -san gracias -se levanto la rubia ayudando a Naruto a ponerse de pie-.

El desayuno comenzó con calma Naruto e Ino estaban apunto de terminar de comer cuando aparecieron Vegeta y Goku dispuestos a sentarse a comer.

- Buenos dias Naruto, Hola Ino buenos días -saludo el alegre Goku-

- Buenos dias Goku -san- dijo Ino-

- Buenos dias señor Goku- dijo Naruto-

- Esto huele delicioso, dieciochoooooo tengo hambre! -grito Goku para después aparecer la rubia con un gran plato de comida que le dejo a Goku frente a el mientras se le hacia agua la boca-.

- aquí esta Goku- dijo sonriendo la rubia-

- OYE HOJALATA CON PATAS YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE - grito Vegeta-

- No molestes - respondió la rubia regresando a la cocina mientras Vegeta tenia un rostro lleno de rabia-

En eso bajaron 2 chicas una rubia y una peli celeste las cuales platicaban muy alegres.

- Bueno días Mamá, buenos días señor Goku, buenos días Señor Vegeta, buenos días Naruto -menciono la rubia sonriéndoles- oh lo siento Ino no te vi, buenos días.

- Buenos días Papá, buenos días señor Goku, buenos días señorita 18, buenos días Na… ruto -menciono impactada al ver a Ino aun lado de Naruto- ¡INO QUE HACES AQUÍ Y CON MI QUERDIO NARUTO! -grito molesta la princesa de los Saiyan haciendo que su KI creciera de manera considerable-

- ¿TU NARUTO? YA QUISIERAS PITUFINA -expreso la rubia-

- NO TE BURLES DE MI ESTATURA RUBIA SUBDESARROLLADA -grito Bra, haciendo que Marron, Akane y cierta Sanin Rubia estornudaran al escuchar el insulto-

- bmamos nas o ele neos id cho -dijo Goku con la boca llena mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor surcando sus cabezas, al no haber entendido-

- ¡MASTICA ANTES DE HABLAR KAKAROTTO! -grito Vegeta, mientras Goku sorvia los fideos- que desagradable.

- Listo… lo que quiero decir es que no peleen niñas, todos estamos disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que preparo no. 18 -dijo Goku mientras el rostro de la rubia tenia un ligero sonrojo-

La familia continuo su comida para después los 4 jovenes salieran de la casa y fueran a su primer día en la academia para Shinobis, Vegeta al principio se negó a que su hija fuera a aprender ridiculeces de esas, el mismo podía enseñarle a defenderse y lanzar técnicas de Ki… pero lo único que gano el hombre fue que su hija dijera que si no la dejaba asistir ya no lo querría mas, esas palabras dejaron al príncipe Saiyan en shock mientras su hija iba abrazando el brazo derecho de Naruto.

- Marron acompáñalos y luego regresas -pidió su madre-

- Si mamá -contesto de buena manera mientras salía de la casa-

Naruto caminaba mientras Ino y Bra iban abrazando cada quien uno de los brazos del rubio, Marron solo podía reír al ver la escena, su hermanito era un casanova y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que esas dos se la pasaban peleando para llamar su atención.

En todo el camino las chicas fueron abrazadas de los brazos de Naruto hasta que llegaron a la academia donde se despidieron de la joven rubia la cual dio marcha atrás regresando a casa.

Una vez en el salón fueron recibidos por un curioso Chunin de cara cortada y castaño que Naruto reconoció de inmediato.

- Hola Iruka ¿como estas? -pregunto el rubio-

- Naruto que sorpresa, ¿así que al fin decidiste entrar a la academia? - pregunto sonriéndole-

- si ya que quiero ser el mejor guerrero de Konoha -dijo sonriendo-

- ¿guerrero? No quisiste decir ¿Shinobi? -pregunto confundido-

- no, yo quiero ser un guerrero como lo era antes Roshi jiji y como el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta- dijo sonriendo mientras Iruka recordaba a esos hombres que vio entrenando con Naruto-

- vaya, entonces espero mucho de ti… bueno hora de tomar asiento -índico el Chunin-

Una vez que Naruto se sentó quedando en medio de la princesa de los Yamanka y la princesa de los Saiyan la clase comenzó.

- Muy buenos días chicos mi nombre es Umino Iruka y voy a ser su sensei de academia -menciono el hombre de cara cortada haciendo sonreír a los niños- bueno algunos de ustedes ya se conocen pero veo que hay caras nuevas así que los dejare hablar para que se conozcan la siguiente hora comenzaremos la clase.

Naruto rápidamente fue rodeado por varios chicos mientras Bra e Ino fueron jaladas por varias niñas que no paraban de hablar de un tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Con Bra y Sakura…

- oigan como se llaman - pregunto una niña de pelo rosa-

- yo me llamo Bra y esta es mi sirvienta Ino -dijo provocando la furia de la rubia-

- ¡YA QUISIERAS QUE FUERA TU SIRVIENTA PITUFINA! - grito molesta-

- ¡NO ME DIGAS PITUFINA RUBIA SUBDEARROLLADA! - le devolvió el insulto con el mismo tono de voz-

- tra… tranquilas chi… chicas - menciono una tímida niña de ojos claros-

- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka - dijo la rubia-

- un gusto, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno -se presento la pelirosa de ojos verdes-

- y- y- yo soy Hinata -dijo la pequeña peli azulada-

- ¿Oigan a ustedes también les gusta Sasuke -kun? -pregunto la pelirrosada con una voz chillona-

- ¿Sasu quien? -preguntaron ambas con un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, mientras las niñas a su alrededor quedaban en total blanco por que estas extrañas no conocían Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas guapo de toda Konoha (tengo Nauseas)-

- ustedes hablan como si vinieran de otro planeta. ¿Cómo es que no conocen a Sasuke kun? El es el chico mas cool, apuesto y fuerte de toda la academia- dijo una chica del montón mientras señalaba a un niño vestido con una camiseta azul que estaba sentado sin importarle lo que hacían los demás-

- ¿eso es Sasuke? - pregunto Bra a lo que las chicas solo suspiraron mientras lo miraban-

- tiene cara de emo resentido -dijo Ino volviendo piedra a las chicas para después comenzarle a gritar que era una bruja y que solo un perdedor se enamoraría de ella- si quieren ver a un galán miren a aquel rubio de ojos azules -señalo al rubio con el Gi de combate Naranja-

Al momento en que Hinata lo vio quedo con la cara completamente roja mientras sus pupilas se dilataron completamente. Teniendo una fantasía donde el rubio la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a un puente donde eran rodeados por árboles de cerezo para después unir sus bocas en un calido beso.

Algunas de las chicas que vieron al rubio se sonrojaron al ver a un chico de ¨12 años en el salón¨ haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran corazones.

- te gusta ese perdedor rubio mediocre, mi madre dice que no vale nada y solo es un estorbo de la sociedad - dijo Sakura para luego sentir que su cabello se movió dejando ver el puño de Ino enterrado en la pared aun lado de su rostro-

- puedes decir lo que quieras de mi, pero a Naruto -kun no lo insultaras rarita teñida -dijo Ino dejando asustada a Sakura la cual se había mojado del miedo mientras dejaba una gran grieta en el muro-

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado la niña rubia vestida de Naranja había enterrado su muro en la pared y sea lo que sea que la hubiera hecho enojar era mejor no repetirlo o acabarían como la pared. Naruto al ver esto solo pudo golpearse el rostro, Ino se hizo notar muy rápido.

-¨menos mal no sospechan nada de Bra -chan¨ -pensó Naruto-

- Diablos que paso aquí -pregunto Iruka al ver el muro casi cayéndose-

- FUE ELLA -gritaron las chicas que apuntaban a Ino-

- Ino ¿que ocurrió? - pregunto mirando a la niña-

- Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse sensei jejejejeje -se comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras las demás pensaban que esa chica era muy bipolar-

- ¿PERO COMO DICES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE SI OCACIONASTE UNA GRITA DE TRES METOS EN LA PARED DEL SALON? - grito a la rubia la cual no paraba de reírse de manera nerviosa-

Pero antes de que Ino pudiera contestar una pequeña figura rompió uno de las ventanas del salón y ataco a Naruto directo al rostro dejando impresionados a todos mientras este solo podía reírse.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA YA SKOLL POR FAVOR ME HACES COSQUILLAS JAJAJAJAJAJA PARA POR FAVOR- rogaba el rubio mientras el pequeño lobo le lamia la cara-

No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando un sonoro ¡KAWAII! Rompió todos los cristales de las ventanas, al instante el pequeño dejo de lamer a Naruto para comenzar a sentir el peligro que lo acechaba, tanto el como su amo miraron hacia el frente y se miraba a todas las chicas con ojos en forma de corazón al ver como se comportaban aquellos dos.

- ¿Skoll recuerdas que una vez hablamos de las fan girls? -dijo haciendo asentir al asustado cachorro- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAMOS! -grito corriendo con alma que lleva el Jubi-

Pero lo extraño fue que dejo de escuchar los gritos de las chicas cuando llego a la puerta del salón, una vez que se regreso miro como todas las chicas estaban aterradas al sentir esa extraña energía que desprendían Ino y Bra lo cual llamo la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, esa energía era muy poderosa y solo el tenia el derecho a poseerla, así que les exigiría a esas perdedoras que se la dieran.

- ¨esto se esta saliendo de control¨ -prenso Iruka- oigan por que no practicamos un poco de Taijutsu-

Dijo e chunin sudando mientras todos los niños salían corriendo dejando al castaño muy nervioso.

Todos los chicos salieron al patio donde Iruka procedió a comenzar los combates de practica.

- Bien ¿quien quiere comenzar de las chicas? -pregunto chunin cara cortada-

- yo quiero pelear sensei -dijo Ino haciendo que todas las niñas les entrara un terror inmenso-

- muy bien Ino, ¿quien quieres que sea tu oponente? -

- quiero pelear contra Bra -dijo la rubia mientras la peli azulada sonreia-

- espero no te lastimarte mucho Rubia subdesarrollada -dijo con aires de superioridad-

- eso lo veremos Pitufina -declaro la rubia-

Ambas se pusieron una frente a otra sin dejar de mirarse, comenzaron a elevar su KI dejando ver una extraña energía que hacia que comenzaran a levantar rocas del suelo dejando impresionados a los presentes, menos al rubio que ya había visto sus combates varias veces.

- quiero que con esta pelea quede claro que yo soy más poderosa que tu Rubia sub desarrollada- dijo Bra desprendiendo gran cantidad de Ki-

- eso ya lo veremos Pitufina -menciono soltando mucho Ki-

- Quiero ver de que eres capaz después de haber entrenado con el abuelo roshi -dijo Bra-

- y yo quiero ver lo que harás tú, por lo que se entrenaste con tu padre -menciono la rubia mientras su cabello se movía al ejercer tanto Ki-

- Terminare contigo de manera rapida -grito Ino-

- ¡AAAAHHH! -grito Bra lanzándose hacia Ino mientras lanzaba varios puñetazos a su rostro los cuales eran evadidos por la rubia, pero esta le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Ino para después soltarle un poderoso codazo en la espalda-

Ino quedo derribada en el suelo con mucho dolor mientras Bra sonreía de manera triunfante, los espectadores estaban impresionados por la velocidad y fuerza de Bra, era sorpréndete que esa pequeña niña pudiera hacer algo como eso. Ino se levanto y Bra contra ataco con una patada que Ino evadió para después soltarle una patada en la espalda. Bra se rodó por el suelo para desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer detrás de Ino la cual esquivo su puñetazo usando su brazo.

Ambas tomaron distancia para después correr una contra la otra, donde Ino le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Bra, al igual que Bra hizo con Ino. Ambas seguían haciendo fuerza en su puño mientras ambas gruñían. Ino le soltó una patada a Bra y esta le contesto con otra, de nuevo quedaron haciendo fuerza en su golpe ya que habían quedado rodilla contra rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa Subdesarrollada no me derrotarías de manera rápida? -pregunto la princesa Saiyan-

- claro que lo haré -le respondió la rubia de forma confiada-

Tomaron distancias y ambas lanzaron un golpe que fue cubierto por el puño libre que tenia cada una, comenzando una guerra de rodillazos entre ambas. Bra desesperándose en la pelea le contesto con un cabezazo a la rubia (a que se parece a su padre jajajaja) la cual se quejo por el dolor en su frente para después recibir poderosos golpes en el estomago. Ino se reincorporo y antes de que bra le soltara otro puñetazo, la rubia le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla a la peli azulada, para después soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro para salir volando y estrellarse en el edificio.

- ¨que clase de entrenamiento desarrollaron estas niñas¨ -pensó Iruka- ¿BRA ESTAS BIEN? - grito preocupado mientras miraba a la peli azulada con quejándose de dolor-

- me las pagara- dijo Bra levantándose de manera lenta-

- Bra creo que ya es suficiente por que no mejor -menciono el maestro para ser callado por la mirada molesta de la chica-

- Ni hablar, si mi padre se entera de esto se molestara conmigo -dijo la princesa de los Saiyan- ¡ESTO NO A TERMINADO! - grito Bra mientras era rodeada por una energía blanca y lanzarse al ataque-

Las chicas se repartían golpes rápidos que esquivaban sinb dificultad alguna, pero en un momento de distracción, Ino le dio un golpe a Bra la cual lo evadió por poco agachándose para después soltarle un golpe a la rubia la cual se hizo para atrás evitando el golpe, Ino corrió usando su puño derecho para impactar en la peli azul la cual hizo lo mismo. Una vez que ambos puños chocaron crearon un poco de viento y un impacto sorprendente, Bra dio un rodillazo que Ino bloqueo con una patada, que fue evadida por Bra la cual comenzó a trasladarse hacia atrás con un salto.

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo repartiéndose golpes y patadas que al impactar daban a entender que esas dos chicas no se contendrían. Una patada le dio a Bra en el estomago mientras un puñetazo de la peli azul mando a volar a Ino la cual se estrello en un árbol. La peli azul se tomo el estomago con una mueca de dolor mientras la rubia se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Mientras ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento: ¨MIERDA ESO DOLIÓ¨

En ese instante Ino desapareció y apareció a una gran velocidad detrás de bra, la cual detuvo el golpe de Ino dejándola sorprendida. Bra intento devolverle el golpe en el estomago pero esta desapareció. Fue cuando Bra e Ino desaparecieron de la vista de los demás para ver como aparecían y desaparecían en diferentes lugares del terreno, mientras que sus golpes al momento de impactar creaban unas poderosas hondas que empujaban a los presentes.

- TERMINARE CONTIGO RUBIA SUBDESARROLLADA- grito Bra corriendo a gran velocidad-

- NO SI YO TÉRMINO CONTIGO PRIMERO PITUFINA -grito Ino la cual estaba dispuesta a derrotarla como fuera-

Pero antes de que ambas pudieran golpearse apareció Naruto deteniendo la patada de Bra y el puñetazo de Ino, lo cual asombro a todos por la fuerza del rubio mientras Sasuke ardía en celos ya que esa fuerza debía ser por derecho de el.

- lo hicieron fabuloso chicas, pero creo que es suficiente -dijo Naruto-

- !MUY BIEN PAR DE TONTAS ESE PODER QUE TINEN ES POR DERECHO DE ALGUIEN DE ELITE COMO YO, SOU UN UCHIHA Y LO MERES! - grito Sasuke pero no término de hablar-

Sasuke había sido lanzado contra un edificio por un poderoso puñetazo cortesía de Naruto el cual caminaba de manera lenta hacia el Uchiha que se encontraba muy adolorido.

- !ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTUPIDA SABANDIJA (las palabras de Vegeta se pegan) PUEDES INSULTARME A MI, PERO EL COMO TE REFIERES A INO -CHAN O A BRA -CHAN NO TE LO PERDONARE, ASI QUE LLEVA TU ASQUEROSA EXISTENCIA HACIA ELLAS Y PIDELES UNA DISCULPA! -dijo Naruto agarrándolo del cuello de su camiseta mientras Skoll le tenía el pelaje erizado y no dejaba de gruñirle-

Tanto los maestros como los alumnos miraron con terror como el chico Kyubi había lastimado a el poderoso Uchiha, temían lo peor hasta que lo dejo en el suelo mientras este caminaba hacia la sombra de un árbol siendo seguido por Skoll y sus amigas.

- sabia que ese mocoso no debía entrar a la academia, casi mata a Uchiha -sama -dijo un maestro que miraba furioso a Naruto-

- esto no quedara así, iremos con el Sandaime para decirle lo que ocurrió -recalco una maestra de cabellos blancos-

En ese instante aparecieron dos ancianos frente a los presentes, al primero lo reconocieron de inmediato, este era el Sandaime Hokage, mientras que el otro anciano calvo era un total desconocido para los presentes.

- Devo decir que fue una pela muy interesante Ino y Bra -dijo el Hokage haciendo sonrojar a las chicas-

- Ino estoy orgulloso de ti, serás una gran guerrera como lo es Akane -dijo el viejo de las gafas-

- gracias maestro Roshi - agradeció la rubia-

- Naruto fue bueno que detuvieras la pelea, solo espero que podamos medirte pronto con alguien mas a tu nivel -dijo el Sandaime haciendo palidecer a los presentes-

- ¿Quiere decir que Naruto tiene mas poder? -pregunto Iruka recibiendo un asentimiento departe del Kame sanin-

- así es mi amigo, Hiruzen que le parece si medimos a Naruto con algún Shinobi mas capacitado- propuso Roshi-

- creo que se con quien podemos hacerlo… anbu, llamen a Gai y que traigan a su pequeño clon - pidió el Hokage-

A los segundos se miro una gran masa de polvo dirigirse hacia la academia, el polvo que llego hizo toser a los presentes para dejar ver a un hombre y un joven en Spandex verde, con un Chaleco Jounin, tenia unas pesas para las piernas y su banda de Konoha amarrada como un cinto.

- buenos días Hokage sama, para que nos necesitan a mi y a mi joven Pupilo - hablo el hombre con peinado de tazón-

- Gai necesitamos medir a Naruto con alguien de más nivel y para eso requerimos la ayuda de tu pupilo -señalo el Sandaime-

- Ya veo, tu que dices Lee te animas a una pelea -pregunto el hombre a su mini clon-

- claro que si Gai sensei yo haée arder las llamas de la juventud -grito mientras se podía apreciar fuego en sus ojos-

- así se habla Lee, hazme sentir orgulloso -dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras sus dientes resplandecían-

- Gai sensei -dijo lee llorando-

- Lee - respondió el hombre-

- o Gai sensei -grito el joven abrazando a su sensei mientras aparecía una gran puesta de sol mientras se miraban las olas del mar-

- Lee -grito correspondiendo al abrazo-

Los presentes solo tenían una gota por surcando sus nucas estos dos eran muy extraños, una vez que el incomodo momento acabado, Naruto y Lee tomaron sus distancias.

- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, espero que este combate me haga arder las llamas de mi juventud- grito el efusivo chico-

- Mi nombre es Son Naruto, espero esto sea divertido - dijo Naruto tomando la pose de pelea de Goku-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos les debo una grañidísima disculpa pero esque me encuentro a final de semestre en la preparatoria y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, como compensación les traigo un capitulo con accion, romance y mucho Naruto digo Comedia... Gardevoir por favor.

Gardevoir: Bueno esto es Servicio a la comunidad donde Kachorro responde sus dudas.

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: sip Sasuke es un Idiota corrompido por la venganza lo se, y pues por la pelea lo averiguaras ahora.

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: como a todos tambien me gusta dejar al emo resentido en ridiculo pero aun es muy pronto.

maestro della fiamma oscura: bueno lo de los Equipos ya esta definido pero lo dejare a sorpresa, abra cambios… muchos cambios.

maxuel95: bueno las palabras de Vegeta si son contagiosas y lo de Kakashi contra Naruto ya vere como hacerlo mas adelante.

Tormentus: bueno amigo, es un gusto para mi que te guste la historia y si la verdad no planeo hacer a Naruto un dios pues todo se iría a la mierda, pero eso si CON Goku en el universo Shinobi todo cambiara y al igual los enemigos se volverán un poco mas fuertes al igual que habrá otros muy poderosos.

metalic-dragon-angel: el nivel de Naruto y las chicas esta en el nivel de Goku contra el Piccolo Daimaoh.

leknyn: te sorprendera lo que pasara jejeje disfruta el cap.

Loquin: como ya lo mencione antes, con Goku en Konoha las peleas se volverán mas emocionantes debido a cierto insecto que todos odiamos pero alcanzo a sobrevivir.

bulmiita tiny: Vegeta ama a Bulma pero aquí pasara tanto tiempo que aprendera nuevas cosas.

sanslash332: bra aun no maneja tecnicas de Ki, pero si es fuerte debido a que quiere llamar la atención del rubio, con respecto a Skoll el fue sacado de la mitologia Nordica, Lamento si la pelea te mareo pero no soy muy bueno con esas partes ya que soy un comediante, pero espero esta pelea sea de tu agrado.

EOHM-Vegeta: como ya mencione, los equipos cambiaran y mucho.

Bueno pasemos al capitulo sean Bienvenidos, relájense y espero se diviertan.

Cap 4 ¿La cita?

Rock Lee y Naruto habían tomado sus posiciones de combate sin dejar de verse, ambos estaban a una distancia prudente mientras los presentes esperaban el momento de que comenzara el combate.

- ¨No debo confiarme, el señor Goku dice que hasta el oponente mas extraño puede resultar realmente fuerte¨ -pensó Naruto sin dejar de analizar a su oponente-

- ¡MIREME GAI SENSEI, HOY HARE ARDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! - grito emocionando el chico con peinado de tazón haciendo que todos tuvieran una gran gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca, ya que este chico era realmente extraño-

- Bien espero estén listos chicos, este combate terminara cuando uno no pueda continuar o cuando yo determine que debe acabar -sentenció el maestro Roshi- ¿Listos? ¡COMIENZEN! -grito mientras ambos niños se corrieran en dirección a su contrincante-

Naruto y Lee se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y dieron un golpe con su brazo entero causando un golpe fuerte creando un sonoro impacto, ambos se miraban el uno al otro, forcejeaban con tal de ganar un poco de terreno pues ambos tenían una fuerza un tanto similar. Naruto comenzó a ganar terreno cuando doblo el brazo de Lee con la fuerza que aplicaba en todo su brazo, en los rostros de ambos se reflejaba el esfuerzo que hacían por mantenerse pero Lee se movió rápido lanzando una patada hacia el frente obligando a Naruto a retroceder.

Nuevamente Naruto se lanzo hacia enfrente repartiendo varios golpes y patadas, Naruto le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Lee el cual se hizo para atrás con una mueca de dolor muy apartante, la cual cambio a una sonrisa pues disfrutaba mucho la pelea.

- Eres alguien asombroso Naruto -kun -dijo Lee mientras volvía a su pose de pelea-

- tu no lo haces mal tampoco, eres de los primeros ajenos a mi entrenamiento que resisten algo así -dijo Naruto sonriendo nervioso como cierto Saiyan- pero es hora de ponerse serios -menciono Naruto mientras hacia fluir un poco mas de su Ki por todo su cuerpo-

- Muéstrame que tienes Naruto Kun -grito muy emocionado-

Mientras esto pasaba en la Academia, en la residencia Son, Goku apenas terminaba de desayunar mientras Akane le hacia compañía.

- UFF eso estuvo delicioso -exclamo contento mientras se sobaba el estomago- no. 18 cocinas excelente -halagó el Saiyan poniendo un poco sonrojada a la rubia-

- Me alegra que te guste mi comida, pero ya te había dicho que me llames por mi nombre -dijo la rubia de ojos azules-

- lo siento es que estoy tan acostumbrado a llamarte no.18 que a veces se me olvida jejejejeje -menciono riéndose de manera nerviosa - ¨Este es el Ki de Naruto ¿Por qué lo habrá elevado?¨ -pensó el Saiyan sintiendo como Naruto elevaba su ki-

- ¨NARUTO¨ -pensó alarmada pues el rubio estaba soltando mucho Ki-

- ¿también lo sentiste? -pregunto Goku levantándose de la mesa-

- Goku algo malo debe estar pasando para que Naruto este haciendo eso, debemos ir a buscarlo quizás los aldeanos lo volvieron a provocar -menciono demasiado preocupada-

- MAMÁ, MAMÁ, NARUTO, NARUTO ESTA SOLTANDO MUCHO KI, PUDE SENTIRLO -grito Marron igual de preocupada entrando al comedor-

- Vamos, Marron toma mi brazo, Akane sujétate -dijo Goku mientras la rubia menor lo agarraba de la ropa y el Saiyan tomaba por la cintura a la rubia mayor causando un gran sonrojo en esta, mientras con su mano derecha buscaba el Ki de Naruto para después desaparecer-

Volviendo a la pelea…

Naruto le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Lee en el rostro causando que escupiera saliva, en ese instante aparecieron las dos rubias y Goku.

- ¡NARUTO! -grito Akane buscando a su hijo-

- ¿Mamá? -menciono confundido para en ese momento recibir un puñetazo igual de fuerte por parte de Lee, el rubio termino estrellado en una pared por dicha fuerza-

Akane se tapo la boca para reprimir un grito de preocupación, para después ver que su rostro pasó de uno lleno de preocupación por uno lleno de furia pues estaba dispuesta a golpear al rarito de espandex verde que se atrevió a golpear a su pequeño Naruto, mas nunca espero que Goku la tomara de la muñeca y la detuviera.

- Goku suéltame debo ir a defender a Naruto -dijo intentado sacarse del agarre-

- Tranquila todo esta bien, el maestro Roshi esta aquí -señalo al viejo que no dejaba de ver el combate en compañía del Hokage- es seguro que quiere poner a prueba a Naruto -dijo con simpleza mientras la rubia se calmaba-

Naruto comenzó a buscar por todos lados y miro a Goku, Marron y Akane mirando su pelea, se levanto del suelo pues el no quedaría mal frente a nadie y menos enfrente de sus amigas y su familia.

- ¿Listo para continuar Naruto kun? -pregunto Lee, el cual pensó que se sobre paso con ese golpe-

- Hai, pero esta vez no te contengas ya que de ser así, esto no seria divertido -dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Lee cosa que le indico al Genin que Naruto era un oponente formidable-

- Hai Naruto -Kun ¡HAGAMOS ARDER LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-grito feliz el chico-

- ¨Lee se ve emocionado, sin duda encontró un digno rival, estoy orgulloso de ti mi joven pupilo¨ -pensó el hombre de espadex verde sin dejar de ver la pelea-

- ¨Naruto kun se ha vuelto más fuerte, Roshi lo entreno de una manera asombrosa¨ -pensó el Sandaime con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues esta era una pelea esplendida y pocas veces las peleas le resultaban entretenidas-

- ¨¿Este es el Naruto que conocí? Es sorprendente lo que hizo en 2 años de entrenamiento¨ -pensó impactado el sensei cara cortada mirando asombrado la pelea-

Lee dio una patada alta que Naruto detuvo con sus manos, para después tomarlo de la pierna, Naruto dio un gran salto y comenzó girar sobre si mismo dándole vueltas a un muy mareado Rock Lee que tenia los ojos en espiral, una vez que Naruto creyó que era suficiente arrojo a Lee contra un árbol el cual se desplomo ante el impacto del chico vestido de verde.

- ¨Naruto aun no domina la técnica de vuelo, no creo que le sea muy necesaria ya que es posible que comience a depender mucho de ella¨ -pensó Goku analizando la situación-

- ¨Naruto has mejorado mucho hijo, es un orgullo hacerme llamar tu maestro¨- pensó Roshi sonriendo-

Rock Lee se levanto con una mueca de dolor muy aparente, se levanto despacio y se puso de pie, su respiración era lenta y muy profunda.

- Lee puedes quitártelas, no es mucho el peso pero hará la pelea mas entretenida -grito su sensei-

Lee se quito las pesas causando que estas hicieran un pequeño agujero en la tierra impresionando a los presentes, Naruto miro al maestro Roshi pero.

- continúa tal y como estas - ordeno el viejo mientras Naruto suspiraba-

En ese instante Lee comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante para después soltarle un puñetazo en el abdomen a Naruto, pero Naruto desapareció en el aire dejando desorientado a Lee. A los pocos segundos Naruto apareció detrás de Lee e inmovilizo sus brazos.

- Ríndete amigo, diste una buena pelea pero es hora de terminar -menciono Naruto-

- ¡jamás! -grito Lee sacándose del agarre de Naruto para volver a tomar distancia-

Lee decidido, corrió de manera rápida y le dio una poderosa patada a Naruto en la barbilla el cual fue levantado en el aire, Lee salto y con sus dos manos golpeo la espalda de Naruto el cual hizo un pequeño cráter al impactar en el suelo, mientras el azabache caía de pie.

- Auch eso dolió- dijo levantándose Naruto mientras se sacudía el polvo-

Decir que los chicos presentes estaban asombrados era una cosa, pues estos estaban aterrados ante lo que pasaba, a excepción de Sasuke que odiaba a muerte a Naruto por ese poder. Ino y Bra pues ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a estos combates solo gritaban y animaban a su rubio.

- ¨ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ESE PODER DEBE SER MIO¨ -pensaba Sasuke el cual no podía dejar de ver la pelea-

- es impresionante lo que Naruto -san puede hacer, me gustaría saber si su maestro esta interesando en tener nuevos aprendices, nunca esta demás aprender un poco mas- menciono Shino con su complicada lógica-

- es asombroso, quiero aprender a pelear así alguna vez… ¿tu que dices Shika? -pregunto un niño gordito que había estado comiendo en todo momento, pero ahora con la pelea no podía debido a la emoción-

- problemático- expreso el niño con peinado de Piña mientras miraba toda la destrucción-

- yo-yo-yo lucharía con el pero me esta doliendo mucho el estomago -dijo Kiba tomándose la pasa- hay que dolor ¨espero no se las cobre por todas las veces que lo moleste¨-

En ese instante Akamru se acerco con una botellita con pastillas para el dolor.

- no necesito eso, hay como me duele -menciono el chico, mientras el perrito solo negaba con vergüenza ajena-

- ¡VAMOS NARUTO -KUN TU PUEDES! -gritaba Ino alentando a Naruto-

- ¡NARUTO GANALE AL RARITO DE CEJAS EXTRAVAGANTES! -gritaba Bra-

- por que alientan a un baka como ese, Sasuke Kun es mejor -dijo Sakura par después ser callada por las miradas molestas de Bra e Ino-

- ¡CALLATE FRENTE DE PLANICIE/ FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! -gritaron las dos asustando a la pelirosa-

Mientras tanto la pequeña Hinata se encontraba desmayada con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y de vez en cuando soltaba una risilla pervertida.

- Sabes por mucho que me guste este combatir contra ti es hora de terminarlo ¿no crees amigo? -pregunto Naruto-

- Estoy de acuerdo Naruto -Kun -menciono Lee-

Naruto comenzó a elevar su Ki al punto que un aura blanca lo comenzó a rodear, su pelo se movía de manera brusca, mientras Lee hacia algo parecido pero sin el aura que rodeaba a Naruto.

- ¨ESTE MOCOSO ¿QUE PLANEA HACER?¨ -pensó alarmado Roshi al ver que Naruto iba muy enserio-

- ¡Aquí voy! -grito Naruto muy emocionado-

- ¡VAMOS NARUTO -KUN! -grito Lee igual de emocionado-

Ambos se acercaron a velocidad sorprendente para después sus golpes fueran desviados por Roshi quien sudaba a mares, tanto Shinobi como aldeano curioso que miro el evento estaba impactado por la agilidad y fuerza del viejo.

- ¿PERO QUE PLANEABA HACER DUO DE TARADOS? CON ESA FUERZA QUE AMBOS UTILIZABAN IBAN A DESTRUIR LA ACADEMIA - grito Roshi mientras les daba un buen coscorrón a los dos chicos que se llevaron las manos a la cabeza por el dolor-

- ITAI -menciono Naruto mientras se sobaba el golpe-

- Auch - dijo Lee en la misma situación que Naruto-

- Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, pero debes dejar de ser tan cabezota -dijo el viejo mirando al rubio que sonreía como Goku, lo cual fue captado por Roshi trayendo con el la imagen de Goku cuando era mas pequeño-

- LEE ESA FUE UNA PELEA ESTUPENDA, SIN DUDA HICISTE HARDER LAS LLAMAS DE TU JUVENTUD Y TERMINASTE FLORECIENDO UNA HERMOSA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD -dijo el hombre muy orgulloso, mientras Lee lloraba de manera cómica-

- Gai sensei -dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos-

- Lee -contesto el hombre con cascadas de lágrimas-

- oh Gai sensei -expreso abrazando al hombre que devolvía el abrazo-

- Leeeeeee -grito el hombre mientras de nuevo aparecía ese extraño fondo de puesta de sol con las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas-

Todos decidieron ignorar esto para centrarse en Naruto.

- Vaya Naruto se ve que has trabajado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo Goku sonriéndole- ¿Por qué no luchamos tu y yo? -prepuso Goku llamando la atención de todos-

- eso seria genial señor Goku -grito Naruto igual de emocionado, pero su momento fue interrumpido por dos jalones de oreja a esos dos por parte de Akane la cual tenia un tic nervioso en su rostro-

- Nada de combates aquí -dijo la rubia sin soltar la oreja de esos dos-

- au, au, duele, au, duele -gritaba Naruto con dolor -

- ayaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyai - Goku decía con su típico tono de dolor-

Ante eso apareció cierto rubio que se acercó al maestro Roshi.

- Maestro Roshi es verdad lo que decía, convirtió a Naruto en un gran guerrero -dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto hablar con Ino-

- y no solo a Naruto, déjame aclararte Inoichi que Ino a tenido un progreso Excelente, a este paso Naruto e Ino serán unos excelentes guerreros y Shinobi -explico el viejo-

Mientras tanto con los Son.

- Naruto será mejor que nos apresuremos pues hoy entrenaremos mucho y después nos iremos de pesca para que no. 18 nos haga una comida deliciosa -explico Goku-

- Lee por que no vas con Naruto, seria bueno para ti muchacho - sugirió Gai a su alumno-

- ¿deberás puedo hacerlo Gai sensei? -pregunto Lee-

- claro que si anda -dijo el hombre sonriendo-

- siii, Naruto -kun ¿puedo acompañarlos? -pregunto Lee-

- ¿que dice señor Goku? -pregunto Naruto al hombre-

- Claro entre mas vayamos es mas diversión -dijo el hombre haciendo sonreír a los chicos-

- Naruto, espera antes de que te vayas -se acerco Marron y le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo- estoy orgullosa de ti -dijo la chica sonriéndole al rubio-

- gracias Marron, por cierto podrias llevarte a Skoll - pidio el rubio pues el perro estaba gruñendo mientras jalaba los pantalones naranjas de Naruto-

- claro -dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba al cachorro de lobo entre sus manos y se lo llevaba-

- ¨es hermosa¨ -pensó Lee sin perder un solo detalle de la chica-

- Bueno niños si queremos comer todos, debemos ir a buscar la cena, Hiruzen, Inoichi los esperamos en casa para comer -dijo Goku mientras se iba corriendo junto a Naruto y Lee-

Naruto, Goku y Lee corrieron dejando a todos con una expresión de confusión, mientras Akane suspiraba, Goku invito gente a comer a su hogar y ella planeaba comer solamente con el mientras Naruto salía con Bra, Marron e Ino a Ichikaru.

El tiempo paso y tanto Goku, como Naruto y Lee cargaban unos enormes peces que consiguieron en el área 44 de Konoha. Mientras estos caminaban la gente miraba con terror como estos tres caminaban sin problemas con peces enormes en sus manos.

TIME SKIP -

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Ino, Bra y Naruto dieron ese grandioso espectáculo. Esto no paso desapercibido por varias personas pues parecía que uno de los ancianos consejeros de nombre Danzo ya planeaba como hacerse con el poder de esos chiquillos para hacerlos sus mas leales armas y hacerse con el poder.

Mientras que Sasuke pedía o mas bien exigía que Bra e Ino fueran sus novias, a Ino la interrumpió en una salida con Naruto y esta término rompiéndole una costilla de una poderosa patada. No estando satisfecho este decidió que si la rubia no quería, la tonta peli azulada se olvidaría del Dobe cuando lo conociera, pero nadie le dijo que cuando Bra estaba con su padre el tiempo era sagrado.

- ESCUCHAME BIEN MOCOSO. TU NO ERES NADIE PARA EXIGIRLE A MI PRINCESA Y MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA -grito Vegeta tomando a Sasuke de la camiseta frente a todos-

- Soy un Uchiha y merezco lo mejor -dijo el chico intentando quitarse la mano de Vegeta pero era inútil-

- ¡CALLATE! -grito dándole un golpe detrás de la nuca lo cual lo dejo inconciente-

- gracias Papi, ahora vamos a comprar mas cosas así les daré un desfile de modas a ti y a Naruto -dijo Bra abrazando el brazo de su padre, mientas la gente miraba con terror como el honorable Uchiha quedaba en el suelo-

Hoy es un nuevo día en Konoha, y en la casa de los Yamanaka podemos observar a Ino la cual ya estaba arreglada con su clásica indumentaria naranja, la rubia estaba escribiendo algo en papel para después sellarlo en un sobre y sonreír.

- Este será un grandioso día -dijo sonriendo la rubia para después salir de su casa y buscar su objetivo- después regresare y me arreglare como se debe para impresionar a Naruto -kun, con esta cita quizás nos demos nuestro primer beso -dijo para si misma mientras saltaba por los techos-

Mientras tanto con Naruto el joven Son se comenzaba a levantar de su cama, Naruto vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pants azules, se dio vuelta para ver como su amigo Skoll seguía durmiendo, el rubio lo movió provocando que este se bostezara el cachorro el se estiro y después miro a Naruto.

- Buenos días Skoll -dijo Naruto- será mejor que nos levantemos a desayunar o el señor Goku acapara con todo -dijo Naruto mientras el cachorro de lobo saltaba de la cama siguiendo al rubio-

Naruto bajo y extrañamente no había nadie en casa, se acerco a la mesa donde encontró un plato con comida calientita y una nota.

**Naruto salimos a comprar los víveres, come tu desayuno y no porquerías por que lo sabre…**

**Con cariño Mamá**

Naruto se dispuso a comer mientras Skoll caminaba por la casa, para después ver como un extraño sobre se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta, el cachorro se acerco y olfateo el objeto para después tomarlo en su hocico y llevárselo de ese lugar. Naruto termino su desayuno y lavo el plato para después salir de la casa.

Mientras esto pasaba el cachorro caminaba con el sobre en el ocico y fue detenido por alguien que si estaba en la casa.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí Skoll? -pregunto la chica que le quito el sobre al cachorro-

**Te espero en el cine de la plaza central de Konoha a las 14:35 pm, espero te guste la película que escogí para nosotros, el boleto ya esta en el sobre yo comprare las bebidas espero no te moleste comprar las golosinas.**

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente para después ver al cachorro y abrazarlo muy feliz.

- ¡POR FIN! NARUTO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SOY LA CHICA CORRECTA PARA SER SU NOVIA -dijo abrazando al cachorro- ESTE SERA UN DIA MAGICO, NARUTO Y YO, EN UNA CITA… ES PROBABLE QUE NOS DEMOS NUESTRO PRIMER BESO -dijo muy soñadora- DEBO CAMBIARME Y ENCONTRAR ALGO LINDO QUE PONERME -menciono la chica mientras sacaba montañas de ropa de su closet- ESTE NO, ESTE LO USE LA SEMANA PASADA, ESTO ESTA MUY GASTADO, MUY NIÑA, MUY SERIO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME -grito molesta-

- ¡ROAF! -ladro el pequeño lobo-

- tienes razón, solo debo buscar algo lindo y vestirme bien, así Naruto y yo nos volveremos novios -expreso la chica contenta saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al baño-

Mientras tanto con Naruto este caminaba por la aldea buscando algo que poder hacer.

- ¨¿Qué puedo hacer? Mamá no llegara hasta tarde, podría ir con Ino -chan y entrenar un poco, o quizás con Shino, recuerdo que hace poco me invito a recolectar insectos¨ -pensaba para si mismo, mientras seguía en sus cosas hasta que choco con alguien- disculpe -pidió Naruto-

- no hay por… Naruto -kun, vaya hace mucho tiempo que no nos miramos -dijo la mujer-

- Kurenai nee -chan -dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer frente a el, la cual le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, la pelinegra vestía una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de la hoja, dicha camisa hacia resaltar muy bien sus atributos al igual que su minifalda negra que daba buena vista de esas torneadas piernas que poseía la ojiroja- ¨se ve hermosa¨ -pensó el pequeño rubio con un predecible sonrojo, mientras miraba a la mujer pues no quería perder detalle alguno-

- Naruto -kun no veas así que me apena -menciono la mujer con un sonrojo al darse cuenta que Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima-

- lo siento Kurenai nee -chan, pero es que te vez muy bonita -revelo el rubio desviando la mirada sonrojando mas a la mujer-

- Naruto kun que cosas dices -menciono la mujer con sus manos en las mejillas y los ojos cerrados-

Un pequeño silencio incomodo reino entre ambos, hasta que Kurenai se animo a hablar.

- ¿Por qué estas solo Naruto -kun? -pregunto la mujer mientras caminaba junto al rubio en el parque que ambos se encontraban-

- pues mi madre y el señor Goku estan de compras, mi hermana no tengo idea de donde este y el señor Vegeta debe de estar entrenado lejos de aquí -dijo Naruto suspirando-

- ya veo -menciono la Yuhi de forma analitica- ¿Qué paso con el pervertido de tu maestro? -pregunto la mujer-

- el maestro Roshi esta en el hospital, pues Ayame nee chan le pego varias veces con un sartén por querer sobre pasarse -dijo suspirando mientras la pelinegra sonreía pues ese viejo nunca cambiaria-

- Naruto ¿te gustaría aprender artes Shinobi? -pregunto Kurenai-

- pues si un poco, el señor Goku dice que un guerrero debe aprender todo tipo de técnicas para mejorar y volvernos poderosos -dijo Naruto-

- veo que respetas mucho a Goku -san -menciono la oji roja-

- si, el señor Goku es alguien genial y es lo mas cercano a un padre para mi -dijo Naruto con una voz triste-

- Naruto ¿quieres que te enseñe un poco de Genjutsu? -propuso con tal de que el rubio dejara esa cara triste que tenia-

- ¿Deberas? -pregunto el rubio emocionado-

- claro, ven vayamos al campo de entrenamiento mas cercano y te enseñare las bases de los Genjutsus - menciono sonriendo pues le encantaba enseñar a los demas-

- ¡VAMOS NEE -CHAN! -grito muy emocionado mientras jalaba a la azabache de ojos rojos en dirección al campo-

- Naruto kun espera -dijo un poco alarmada mientras este la jalaba y la hacia correr - nos vamos a caer.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son, Bra ya se encontraba cambiada de ropa, su pelo estaba bien peinado y suelto con un listón rojo en el, tenia un top rojo que aun con su poco pecho se le miraba sexy al igual que la minifalda que llevaba.

- Espero que Naruto kun crea que me veo linda - dijo la chica mirándose - ¿tu que dices Skoll?

- Roaf - ladro mientras movía lo cola-

- gracias, bueno es hora adiós y no hagas travesuras -se despidió del lobito que ladeo la cabeza confundido-

Minutos atrás en el complejo de los Yamanka…

- espero que a Naruto -kun le guste como me arregle para el -dijo mirando su kimono rojo con arreglos de dorado-

La rubia bajo y a su padre casi le daba un infarto al ver como su hija se arreglo para su cita, pues el Kimono dejaba apreciar que su hija ya estaba creciendo y eso se notaba al ver que su busto se miraba muy desarrollado para alguien de su edad.

- Ino… ¿po-por por que n-no t-te po-pones o-otra cosa? -pregunto muy nervioso-

- ¿acaso me veo mal? -respondió con otra pregunta-

- nononononno me refería a eso -dijo moviendo las manos muy desesperado-

- gracias por decirme que voy bonita papi -dijo saliendo muy feliz-

- ¡INO! -grito esperando que regresara-

- déjala querido, Ino esta creciendo es obvio que quiera verse linda para Naruto -dijo la mujer castaña sonriendo-

- no me molesta que crezca, me molesta tener que compartirla con Naruto -gruño el rubio-

- bueno, Ino no esta ¿Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco? -dijo la mujer pasando su dedo seductoramente por el pecho del rubio-

Tiempo actual

La rubia ya estaba en su sala esperando a Naruto, a ella le toco el asiento numero 65 y a el, el 66. Se encontraba ansiosa pues ya tenía ganas de estar con su adorado rubio para después ser sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se sentó a su lado entregándole su bebida.

- ¨QUE BIEN NARUTO KUN YA LLEGO¨ -pensó con emoción Ino-

- ¨Naruto ya esta aquí -pensó Bra con emoción-

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

- Bien Naruto Kun, ya conoces las bases ahora te meteré en un Genjutsu y tu te libraras de el ¿esta bien? -pregunto la chica-

- claro que si, ¡esto es emociónate deberás! -grito Naruto-

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos en los cuales Naruto tardo para salir del Genjutsu.

- muy bien Naruto -kun, tardaste un poco, pero considerando que aun eres un estudiante de academia es asombroso -dijo la Yuhi sonriendo-

- estoy ansioso por más -dijo el pequeño-

- tranquilo tigre, que tienes que descansar ya salir de un Genjutsu es complicado para alguien de tu edad -explico Kurenai-

- pero estoy tan emocionado, quiero continuar Nee -chan -dijo Naruto-

Volviendo al cine

- ¨es extraño pensé que Naruto -kun me abrasaría

- por que Naruto no me a abrazado, ya se inclinare mi cabeza en su hombro¨ -pensó Bra asiendo la acción-

- ¨Naruto Kun se inclino en mi, eso me gusta¨ -pensó Ino un poco sonrojada-

Pasaron los minutos en la película y ambas pudieron apreciar como los protagonistas se daban un beso lleno de amor cosa que les dio una idea. Ino volteo a hacia ¨Naruto¨.

- ¨lo haré¨ -dijo mirando los ojos de ¨Naruto¨-

- ¨los ojos de Naruto se ven extraños, seguro que es por la luz de la pelicula¨

Ambas se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso, inexperto pero mostraba lo mucho que se querían. Una vez que se separaron ambas tenían un sonrojo mientras compartían el mismo pensamiento.

- ¨Mi primer beso con Naruto¨ -pensaron ambas-

La película continuo y ambas no tenían idea de lo que había pasado en realidad. La película termino y las luces del cine se encendieron y cuando ambas se voltearon a ver la sorpresa fue poca.

- ¿¡INO!? -grito Bra mirando a su amiga rubia-

- ¿¡BRA!? -grito de la misma manera al ver a la peli azul-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -grito la rubia-

- Naruto me invito a ver una película -sentencio la peli azulada-

- eso es imposible yo le envíe una nota a Naruto -kun diciéndole que lo invite a ver esta película - grito la chica-

- como puede ser verdad y Naruto me escribió una nota que me dio Skoll en la mañana diciéndome que me esperaba a mi en el cine para ver esta película-

- un minuto -dijo Ino- si tu viniste a ver esta películas… eso-eso-eso significa que -dijo poniéndose Sonrojada-

- tu-tu-tu y yo -señalo nerviosa la peli azulada -

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron ambas para después ponerse azules y vomitar en las bolsas de palomitas-

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kurenai regresaban de su entrenamiento, la pelinegra decidió acompañar a Naruto a su casa para que no le pasara nada una vez que llegaron ambos se miraron.

- sabes que el hombre acompaña a la chica a su casa y no al revés -dijo divertido Naruto-

- lo se, pero tu aun eres un niño, cuando crezcas te dejare llevarme a casa -respondió sonriendo-

En ese instante apareció Skoll corriendo y rodeando a los dos.

- tu perrito es muy alegre-

- guau guau guau guau guau -ladra como cierto dinosaurio mascota de caricatura antigua-

- Skoll tranquilo chico -dijo Naruto pues no era normal verlo en ese estado tan energético-

- Kyaaa -grito Kurenai al ser derrumbada por el pequeño Lobo, el cual causo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio-

- aaahh! -grito Naruto al ver como la chica se le venia encima-

POW

Kurenai callo sobre el pobre rubio y el lobito ladeo la cabeza confundido al ver lo que pasaba con esos dos, pues tenian los ojos bien abiertos y sus labios unidos. Esta escena fue vista por 3 personas, dos de ellas eran Bra e Ino las cuales quedaron de piedra al ve esto y el viejo Roshi el cual era empujado en una silla de ruedas por la pequeña rubia, el viejo tenia una cara de pervertido y tenia los pulgares arriba como cierto Sannin pervertido.

- Na-Naruto -dijeron las dos chicas mientras su cabello era movido por el aire al ver la escena-

- ese muchacho me enorgullece, es igual de galante que yo -expreso Roshi-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
